Ire por ti para decirte te quiero
by jazma
Summary: Sakuno se va, dejando atrás muchas cosas que tanto quería especialmente a su principe, llegara a un nuevo lugar a donde alguien más la querra,que era ryoma para decirle lo que siente? CielsakuRyo Crossover varios personajes más dese cero nuevamente
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen pero si fueran míos en esta nueva temporada Ryoma y Sakuno ya serían pareja, con sus bajas y altas pero serían pareja, aunque sea en secreto.

Princes of tenis: Konomi takeshi

Peronen mis faltas de ortografía sin querer se me van.

_Recuerdos y pensamientos _

Capitulo 1: Partida

Sus manos se encontraban en las mallas, mirando con el ultimo anhelo el día que se terminaba, poco a poco el cielo se fue tiñendo del color anaranjado de la tarde, sintiéndose más nostálgica que antes, deseando por todos los medios que ese día no se acabara del todo, que solo unos minutos perdidos acudieran a ella.

-a…di…ós- las palabras se las llevaba el viento, cerrando los ojos, dejando salir las lágrimas que tanto había retenido hace tiempo.

Se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta solo mirar por la puerta que daba a la azotea, la cerró despacio, dejando los recuerdos que la hacían sentir como algo importante en la vida de él.

Bajo las escaleras con pesadez, sus pasos retumbaban por el edificio, levanto la mirada, observo las grandes ventanas del instituto, una sonrisa vacía se mostro en sus labios, nadie debía saber de su partida, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, inhalo profundamente, necesitaba mucho valor, apretó sus puños con fuerza, los recuerdos se quedaban con ella, lo demás quedaba en el olvido.

Siguió bajando las escaleras, paro en secó al salir del edificio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y siguiera en cámara lenta, movió su rostro a la dirección del ruido tan familiar para ella, la hizo dudar, caminar a donde se encontraban ellos o seguir adelante, deliciosa duda que desecho al instante, volvió a cerrar los ojos, negó con su cabeza, ser débil en esos instantes no le servirían de nada, levanto la vista al cielo,- gomene chicos creo que no podre hacerlo- dicho esto camino a la salida dejando el instituto atrás.

0o0o0o0o

Los golpes repetidos, respiraciones agitadas, miradas puestas es la esfera amarilla, golpes certeros con la raqueta, pasos apresurados, movimientos acrobáticos, miradas felinas, sonrisas satisfechas.

El sudor perlado que recorría los rostros de los jugadores, ninguno se daría por vencido, el silencio no se imponía ante ellos.

-Las prácticas han terminado, los de octavo grado hagan el favor de pedir a los de séptimo Grado que recojan las pelotas y limpien las canchas- se escuchaba la voz de uno de los titulares.

-hai- se escucho entre ellos.

-no pensé que recoger pelotas fuera parte de las practicas- se quejo uno de séptimo que miraban a los titulares haciendo algún movimiento para desentumirse o relajarse.

-No te quejes, sabes muy bien que uno de ellos…- bajo la voz al mirar como uno de ellos volteaba a verlos- fue de séptimo y le tocó hacer lo mismo- su sonrisa aparecía- así que no me quejo, algún día seré como el príncipe. –

Terminando la charla, siguió con la limpieza dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

-heyy, Kiku espéranos- reprocharon sus amigos tomando la escoba para comenzar a barrer.

Por su parte unos alumnos caminaban a los vestidores, el día había sido demasiado exhaustivo para ellos, entraron dejándose caer en las bancas.

-Este día fue agotador, lástima que…- guardo silencio, al ver entrar al joven de ojos ámbar- Ryoma sabes que no es bueno hacerles eso a los jóvenes novatos- le regaño, siendo respondido por un –nmmm-

Suspiro, entendía la forma de ser de su pequeño amigo, aún así se comportaba indiferente a los demás- Sabemos que te molesta… más bien te decepciona que el Capitán Tezuca se retirara al igual que Oishi, e Inoue y Kaido- el último nombre lo dijo con burla- pero quedamos nosotros- siguió con la mirada a su amigo que solo le daba la espalda.

-Ahhh, Ryoma- se quejó- sabes, habrá alumnos y ya verás que competirás con los mejores así que quita esa cara y vayamos a comer que te parece- la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al ver como llevaba unos audífonos en sus oídos, una gran gota de sudor bajo por su nuca, un pequeño tic nervioso salió de sus cejas, camino a donde se encontraba y le jalaba uno de los cables.

-oiiii Momo, que es lo que te pasa?- las cejas fruncida y la mirada molesta.

-Escuchaste lo que dije hace 5 minutos?- el tic no se iba, sin dejar de tomar el cable de su amigo.

-no necesito saber cosas que ya se- le arrebataba el cable para colocarse el audífono de nueva cuenta en su oído- así que mejor prepara tu dinero,- las sarcásticas palabras le hicieron refunfuñar.

Levantó las manos en forma de puño-mocoso respeta a tus mayores- con el pequeño grito, levanto las miradas de los demás.

-si, si lo que digas Sempai- cansadas y despreocupantes palabras salieron de sus labios para seguir caminando.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sakuno te dejó en la cama las fotografías que me pediste- articulo su abuela con la mirada puesta en su nieta.

-gracias abuela- sonrió la castaña, sin siquiera verla.- ahora mismo las veo- dejaba su ropa en la maleta.

Suspiro su abuela- me sorprende que ninguno de tus amigos viniera a despedirse de ti- el rostro curioso de su abuela le hizo un poco de gracia- pero bueno de seguro por lo que me dijiste, la fiesta que te hicieron fue muy buena- miraba algunos obsequios.

Bajo la mirada, mentirle a su abuela de esa manera estaba mal, no les había dicho que se iba, solo les dijo que era una fiesta por algo que ya no recordaba.

-no te preocupes abuela, todos mis amigos saben de mi partida, solo que presiento que les duele que me vaya- mintió.

-Bueno, si eso está bien para ti, no me preocupare- observó las maletas de su nieta en la cama- te dejo, así terminaras más pronto de arreglar tus cosas- se acercaba y despeinaba un poco de su cabello-

Observo a su abuela dejar la habitación, suspiro un poco, le era difícil mentir, algo que cierta persona le había descubierto hace tiempo atrás, era vergonzoso de muchas maneras, dejó la blusa de color rosa en la maleta, camino a donde se encontraba la caja llena de fotografías, gracias a Tomoka tenía mucho recuerdos.

Tomo algunas, las paso poco a poco, recordando las innumerables veces en las que estaba con los titulares especialmente su príncipe- Ryoma Kun-se dejo llevar al rincón de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese nuevo año.

_Las listas para ver quienes estarían como titulares, después de una ardua selección, por fin se encontraban los titulares que representarías al instituto Seigaku. _

_-Genial me tocó ser uno de ellos- la sonrisa de uno de los chicos se veía en todo su rostro. _

_-Ohhh nuevos titulares- las palabras del pelirrojo hizo voltear a su amigo de partidos- pero por qué no veo al capitán Tezuca, Inoue, Kaido y a ti Oishi- se giro, observo por unos minutos a su amigo. _

_-lo siento Eiji tengo cosas que hacer y ya no me alcanzara el tiempo, así que el capitán y yo hemos decidido dejar el tenis, sabes que para poder entrar a una buena Universidad necesitamos todo el tiempo posible, así que- palmeaba el hombro de su amigo- mucha suerte con sus siguientes partidos- la sonrisa triste demostró, que le había dolido desprenderse del juego y más de su amigos. _

_-No te preocupes, ganaremos como sea- animo a su compañero de juegos- verás que el capitán nos apoyara a su equipo…- dejaba su sonrisa y miraba la lista- y quien es el capitán? _

_A Oishi le salió una gota en la nuca- pues ante la habilidad con la que pudo lograr cada cosa, a Ryoma se le ha dado el titulo de capitán. _

_-ENSERIO- la sonrisa de su amigo le hizo desistir de decirle que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas .- entonces ya sabremos que no debemos preocuparnos tanto por el o-chibi.-Dicho esto ambos se alejaron de las lista. _

Sakuno sonrió levemente al recordar como Eiji había dicho sobre una fiesta por el puesto que había tenido Ryoma, cosa que todos aceptaron, saliendo del instituto se lo llevaron literalmente a rastras, Sakuno se quedo mirando como se lo llevaban, una dulce sonrisa salieron de sus labios, para caminar a donde ellos se dirigían.

_El restaurant de Kawamura les daba de nueva cuenta la bienvenida, al entrar algunos lanzaron papel picado de varios colores a su amigo quien solo suspiro con cansancio. _

_-A festejar- se escucharon los gritos de los titulares, alzando los vasos en el aire. _

_Después de varias rondas de comida, bebida y música, que gracias Kawamura podían escuchar, el lugar se hallaba bien ambientado. _

_Sakuno miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su príncipe, que se en encontraba con su típico rostro de indiferencia, felicitarlo no era una buena opción, en esos momentos todos lo tomarían de otra manera y no le dejarían en paz, entonces que hacer. _

_-me pregunto si a Ryoma le gustaría tomarse una fotografía con todos nosotros- se pregunto su amiga quien tenía entre sus manos una cámara digital- chicos una foto. _

_No pasó nada de tiempo, ya se encontraban juntos, tomando del brazo al O-chibi quien se negaba a sacarse la foto con ellos, y Sakuno se encontraba más cerca de él. _

_-digan Ryoma besa a Sakuno- _

_Los titulares sonrieron con picardía ante el comentario de su amiga. _

_El flash de la cámara se hacía presente, algo tan memorable que debía contarse en las siguientes generaciones, Ryoma y Sakuno solos los dos, tan pegados y los titulares haciéndose a un lado. _

Tomoka le entregaba la fotografía dos días después- Te veías tan mona con esa expresión- la sonrisa de su amiga le dio mucha más vergüenza, ocasionando su ausencia en las practicas de los titulares.

Paso la fotografía hasta atrás y miro la siguiente, ellos dos con la mirada el uno el otro, sonrió con amargura, se capitana del equipo femenil, lo lograba después de varios obstáculos, gracias a Ryoma lo lograba.

_Todas le felicitaban por su gran esfuerzo, se lo merecía, algunas se molestaron, sabían que perderían en las nacionales o cualquier partido amistoso, pero las demás, sabían que ella tenía un arma secreta, la habían descubierto con cierta persona que le enseñaba tenis. Las que sabían de ese pequeño secreto guardaron silencio ante los posibles arranques de celos de las demás. _

_-Felicidades- el grito de su amiga ocasiono que las chicas se quitaran,- que bien ahora vamos a por él- la tomaba de la muñeca. _

_-tomo-chan- las nerviosas palabras de su amiga la detuvieron por unos instantes- no pued … yo- bajaba la mirada apenada. _

_-AHHH- grito aún más fuerte, las chicas se taparon los oídos- no quieres que te acompañe- sonreía- bien entonces te dejo a que tú solita le digas- empezaba a empujarla por la espalda. _

_-Tomo-chan- su rostro estaba completamente rojo- yo…- el ultimo empuje, trastabillaba. _

_-VAMOS SAKUNO ANIMO- se escucho el grito de su amiga, levantado la mano en señal de apoyo. _

_Camino por todo el instituto en busca de su príncipe, no estaba en la azotea, así que por deducción se encontraba en algún lugar durmiendo. _

_-Ryoma-kun donde estarás?- miraba a todos lados, su rostro preocupante la delataba. _

_Por fin le encontraba, debajo de un árbol, tomando una siesta, camino con paso decidido a hablar con él, pero… detuvo su andar, no era cortes levantar a alguien para decir algo sin mucha importancia, suspiro desganada, le miro por última vez antes de emprender su marcha de regreso con su amiga. _

_-Muchas felicidades Ryuzaki, creo que ahora debemos entrenar un poco más de lo debido no crees?- _

_La voz de su príncipe la hizo voltear- Etto…- busco las palabras necesarias para decirle algo, pero no salió nada. _

_-Los fines de semana de 8 a 2 te parece?- levantaba su cachucha, para ver lo que le gustaba. _

_La cara roja hasta la punta de la nariz, su cuerpo demostrando nerviosismo. _

_La sonrisa arrogante de él apareció en ese instante- Dime Ryuzaki ¿Tienes alguna otra hora libre entre clases?.- espero la respuesta de ella, que entre varios movimientos de su cuerpo, asintió un poco, caminado hasta donde él se encontraba. _

_-El miércoles salgo más temprano….-bajaba la mirada un poco- 4:00 de la tarde- mordió su labio inferior. _

_Le siguió mirando un poco más, que delicia era verla, no era común tenerla tan cerca desde hace tiempo atrás, ahora esperaba ansioso el poder charlar con ella un poco más de lo previsto, sin dejar de ser ese chico de mirada indiferente y arrogante sonrisa._

_-Está bien- se llevaba las manos a la nuca- nos vemos esos días- le siguió mirando, estaba aún con la mirada baja, otra sonrisa se apareció en sus labios.- nos vemos…- comenzaba a caminar hasta ver como ella entre movimientos brucos y nervios en todo su cuerpo le respondía con una sonrisa apenada. _

Unas pequeñas gotas cayeron en la fotografía, sus ojos se veían acuosos, era injusto todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dejo que siguieran resbalando, todo se acababa- Ryoma-kun- se llevó la fotografía a su pecho para llorar más de lo que esperaba…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde bañaba los grandes edificios, los rayos del sol pegaban contra los vidrios, reflejando un poco mas de luz.

-Que harás como Capitán del los titulares, sabes que aparte de estar como representante, debes estar en las reuniones que se te pidan, para poder participar en los…- le quitaba de nueva cuenta los audífonos.

-Ya veré como el hare momo- se quejo quitándole de nueva cuenta los cables de las manos, paraba en seco, miro en una tienda sobre el mostrador un pequeño adorno para el cabello, su mirada se relajo.

-deberías ya de decirle lo que sientes por ella Ryoma- la mirada calmada del ojivioleta, le daba la razón- Si tanto la quieres díselo, de otra manera no le llegaran esos sentimientos.

-no- salieron su boca- no le diré nada, es preferible seguir siendo amigos como siempre- siguió mirando el adorno- además ella no me quiere de la misma manera que la quiero yo.

Caminaba dentro del establecimiento, el pelinegro miro cada acción de su pequeño amigo, una sonrisa irónica se mostraba en esos momentos, si supiera que desde que él había llegado a Japón la castaña termino enamorada de él, suspiro ante los recuerdos de las cómplices miradas que cada uno de los sempais mandaron a ellos, para ver si el pequeño O-chibi se le lanzaba, negó con la cabeza, lo muy distraído que era- lo sigue siendo- rectifico lo último.

El tintineo de la campana de la puerta de entrada lo hizo girarse- ¿Que le compraste?- levanto una ceja, miro el pequeño presente- es el adorno- miro por el rabillo del ojo el mostrador donde de seguro se hallaba el adorno-mmm, cuando se lo darás?- volvió a preguntar

-No se lo daré- volvía a caminar- uno de ustedes se lo dará, o una de sus amigas -

Se rasco la cabeza el pelinegro, intentando entender el por qué no era directo- Ryoma podrías ser aunque sea sincero con ella, se ve que es una chica muy buena de corazón.-

-Por ese motivo no se lo diré, ni le entregare esto personalmente- metía la bolsita en su maletín- además…- bajo la mirada un poco- creo que le gusta otra persona- Volvía a caminar.

Ahí quedo en silenció, una carcajada salió de su boca, no era posible que Ryoma fuera tan distraído, aún así…comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzar a su amigo… era divertido verlos a ambos intentando demostrar algo tan obvio.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoma llegaba a su casa, abría la puerta de su casa, para que la mirada inquisidora de su padre le recibiera.

-bien Ryoma llegas tarde acaso tú novia no te dejaba ir?- la burla en sus palabras le molestaron.

-Junta- fue todo lo que salió del ojiambar, noto la desilusión en el rostro de su padre, perfecto no habría más que replicar.

Subió las escaleras con calma, dejando atrás a su padre con la mirada en su persona.

Entraba a su habitación, giro un poco su rostro para ver si no era seguido por su padre, suspiro aliviado, cerraba la puerta, dirigiéndose a la cama se tumbaba en ella, colocaba su brazo en su rostro, su padre era un caso perdido, cuantas veces había escuchado de su progenitor decirle sobre las mujeres y como debía conquistarlas, - hasta me obligo a tomar la prueba de manejo- mascullo por lo bajo le había comprado un auto para él solo, con la única excusa de que así tendría a su novia satisfecha- viejo pervertido- claro, al principio no había entendido eso, hasta que uno de sus sempai, generosamente y con una gran gota en la nuca por la inocencia del joven tenista le explico no tan detalladamente en que consistía en tenerla satisfecha en un auto.

El problema no fue ese, sino después de unas cuentas noches, cuando su primera noche de sueño húmedo le invadió por completo, recordaba perfectamente con quien había soñado, sus puros e inocentes pensamientos se había ido a la basura gracias a su padre pervertido.

Ladeo su rostro, observó con detenimiento el cajón en donde guardaba los dos regalos de ella, se sentaba en su cama, abría el cajón y sacaba las pelotas de tenis, una sonrisa apareció- Mada mada dane Ryuzaki- una con su rostro y la otra con el numero 1 en las nacionales, qué más podía pedir de ella, nada en realidad, era la chica perfecta en todo.

Amante del tenis, jugadora del mismo deporte- pero si la analizó bien- sus defectos los tenía bien subrayados mentalmente, su torpeza al jugar, sus nervios que la dominaba cada vez que ella hablaba con él, las mala orientación que tenía, pequeñas cosas que se borraban con tan solo pensar en las dulces sonrisas que le dedicaba, el apoyo que recibía de ella, cada vez que se enfrentaba contra un fuerte oponente, los bentos que le preparaba, su cabello largo, sus ojos color chocolate con ese brillo tan característico, su piel blanca….dejaba las pelotas de nuevo en el cajón...

-primo?- se escucho la voz de su prima desde el otro lado de la puerta- la cena ya esta lista-

Miro por unos segundos la puerta- está bien enseguida bajo- se escucho como bajaba las escaleras, suspiro con fastidio, su padre buscaría otra forma para sacarlo de sus casillas, tan típico de él, se levanto de la cama, iba dirigiéndose a la salida cuando se acordó del pequeño presente que tenía en su maletín.

Regreso sobre sus pasos, solo para abrir y sacar el presente, el pequeño adorno para el cabello, una rosa roja hecha de tela, y a un lado de la misma con bisutería de cristales de fantasía una pequeña mariposa de color azul, observo su buro unos instantes, podría meterlo ahí, pero su padre de seguro buscaría algún indició, así que desistió en la idea de colocarlo, siguió posando sus ojos en su habitación, hasta encontrar el sitio adecuado, camino al closet y lo abrió en el fondo en una esquina había una tabla movible, la levantaba para colocarlo con delicadeza, volvía a taparla con la madera y salir de su habitación para cenar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La callada cena que permanecía en la casa de la familia Ryuzaki esta vez era un poco más denso que las veces anteriores, su abuela no se encontraba en casa como muchas otras veces, pero ese día en especifico, se sentía ahogada entre tanto silenció, poner algo de música para llevársela un poco más relajado era buena idea, solo que si colocaba la música que tanto le gustaba terminaría llorando por alguno que otro motivo, así que colocar música no era factible en esos momentos.

Su comida picoteada de aquí y allá empezaba a enfriarse, demasiado pensativa, demasiado triste, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar a solas sin que nadie la reconfortara, ella lo había querido así, fingiendo ante los demás, pero solo él dándose casi cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

_Sakuno se encontraba más cansada de lo habitual, llorando en las noches hasta quedarse dormida, para despertar después con un gran dolor de cabeza, su abuela le había dicho de su partida con sus primos al otro lado del continente, decir que quería quedarse con su amiga Tomoka u otro familiar en Japón no había resultado. Primera Tomoka aunque fuera su amiga terminaría causándole problemas por lo de sus hermanos y dos, familiares en Japón no tenía, triste realidad, ahora pensado el porqué su abuela tenía que irse del país no lo entendía, si ella siempre estaba la mayoría de las veces sola, ahora se preocupaba por ella-no es justo- sus palabras sonaron amargas, tristes sin vida, por eso su situación había causado estragos en su vida cotidiana._

_Sus calificaciones habían bajado notoriamente, su torpeza se había incrementado, y no hablar del tenis, había faltado a las practicas con su príncipe, por tal motivo se escabullía por el instituto, intentando no verle, que excusa le daría si era mala mintiendo, y si él le preguntaba de seguro se daría cuenta de su partida. _

_-Debe de haber un buen motivo para que no asistieras a las prácticas de tenis Ryuzaki- la voz fría de su entrenador privado la hizo girarse rápidamente-¿ Y bien Ryuzaki?- su mirada indiferente, ocasiono tener un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. _

_-Ryoma-kun…. Watashi- tartamudeo, apretó con un poco de fuerza sus libros que llevaba entre sus manos, mordió su labio inferior, no quería verle a los ojos, estaría frita- Wata…-no podía mentirle…- Gomene, Ryoma-kun- fue lo que salió de su boca. _

_Se escucho un gruñido por parte de él, pero no levanto la cabeza siquiera,- vamos- se escucho los pasos de él alejarse, ella por fin levantaba la mirada, caminaba a cierto lugar que conocía a la perfección. _

_-Ryuzaki- tajante fue como sonó, ella apenada asintió, se encomendó a todos los dioses que fueran benevolentes con ella, así que siguió a su príncipe hasta donde hablarían en privado._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Ambos en la azotea, sin decir nada, los dos en su propio mundo, Ryoma enojado por no verla por toda la semana y Sakuno evitándolo, rogando que su mentira fuera creíble. _

_-Ryuzaki sigo esperando- su tono cortante la hizo tener un pequeño tembleque en su cuerpo. _

_Volvía el silenció que con el paso de los minutos se volvía pesado- Yo- por fin la voz de ella se hacía presente quitando un poco el silenció- no… puede ir… porque…- mordía su labio inferior, estaba demasiado asustada, aparte de nerviosa-….- de nuevo el silenció se colocaba entre ellos,- tengo muchas cosas que hacer- salieron atropelladas y rápidas,- así que ya no podre seguir teniendo practicas contigo- reverenciaba, el corazón se le partía en dos, ante tal mentira nada creíble, Ryoma de seguro le miraría de manera fría y le diría algo hiriente. _

_-Vaya mentira- se escucho perfectamente, levanto su vista, Los ojos de su príncipe estaban en su persona algo que empezaba a incomodarla- Vamos Ryuzaki dame algo mejor antes de…- guardaba silenció, comenzaba a caminar a donde se encontraba- olvídalo- _

_Dichas esas palabras se retiraba, dejando a la joven Ryuzaki con el corazón acelerado y su nerviosismo palpable._

_Observó la espalda de él, desapareció por la puerta, que había sucedido en esos instantes, no lo entendía, al principió su enojo se veía a distancia, pero al acercarse solo encontró en sus ojos disgusto. _

_Ryoma bajaba las escaleras con enfado, algo en la mirada de ella le hizo desistir de la idea de regañarla, algo muy en el fondo le decía que no debía empeorar las cosas. Hastiado con sus propios pensamientos regreso a las canchas para ver a los titulares y jóvenes novatos entrenar, ese día les haría la vida imposible a todos. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0 _

El príncipe de tenis se encontraba ya en cama con una toalla sobre su cabeza, durante la cena no paso muchos problemas, agradecía a su madre su pronta intervención en la plática que su padre estaba comenzando, su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún recuerdo o sueño que había tenido hace tiempo, ahora recordaba la actitud de la castaña, durante esas dos semanas, evitándolo los más posible, al igual que las practicas de los titulares, acaso esa vez la dejo peor de lo que ya estaba, negó sutilmente, siempre le trataba de manera fría e indiferente y ella no se inmutaba en nada solo la dejaba más nerviosa y sonrojada, algo que se felicitaba mentalmente y luego se reprochaba por los sueños que tenía de ella.

Frustrado tomo la toalla y la arrojo al suelo, algo no encajaba en todo eso, un mal presentimiento nacía desde su interior pero no sabía el motivo.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes Ryuzaki- salió en un murmullo con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco el sueño empezó a ganarle hasta por fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo….

0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos pasos apresurados entre los pasillos de una gran casa se escuchaban en esos instantes, la puerta se abría mostrando a una joven de ojos esmeralda, con la mirada preocupante.

-Ciel- salieron de sus labios- caminaba a donde se encontraba él,- te encuentras bien?- intentó tocarle la frente, la mano de él le impedía su objetivo.

-estoy Lizzy- se quejó, abriendo los ojos con demasiada pesadez- déjame sólo quieres- intentó incorporarse, mas no pudo.

-Ciel- intentó de nuevo ayudarle pero solo volvía a sentir su rechazó- por favor déjame ayudarte-ahora sus ojos se volvían acuosos dejando ver las lagrimas que amenazaban en caer.

-déjale Elizabeth- la voz de su compañero la hizo voltear- sabes que es un terco de primera.

-pero…- miro a su amigo solo para ver al peliazul en la cama- yo…- bajaba la mirada con pena se levantaba.

-Me molestas- articulo el de los ojos zafiro a su amigo que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Y a mí me molestan gente como tú que se aprovecha de la gente- tan molestas palabras salieron de sus labios- así que no te quejes por un desmayo- daba media vuelta para salir del lugar seguida de la rubia.

Chasqueo la lengua con desagrado, él odiaba estar así, pero ahora no podía hacerse hacia atrás.

O0o0o0o

En los pasillos de la gran casa, dos personas caminaban con paso calmado, ninguno sin decir nada, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, ella mirándole la espalda a su amigo y él caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-no deberías ser así con Ciel, él te dio…- detenía su hablas y sus pasos al ver a que su amigo había hecho lo mismo.

-Tú no deberías estar preocupándote por personas que no se preocupan por los demás- apretaba sus puños- violencia ocasiona más violencia y él es un imán para los problemas, es mejor que lo dejes solo, antes de que te haga algo que no pueda repararse, aparte…- bajo la mirada al suelo- no estás en el Tablero, así que ándate con cuidado.-

seguía su marcha dejando a la joven con la mirada perdida en lo que acababa de decir, como que no estaba en el tablero, regreso sobre sus pasos, camino al estudio donde seguro estaba ese objeto, al llegar cerró con cuidado y sin hacer ruido la puerta, con pasos sigilosos camino hasta la estantería en donde vió la caja, la tomo con delicadeza, al abrirla encontró todas las piezas de ajedrez, algunos peones que conocía a la perfección, los caballos, los alfiles, las torres el rey y la reina, sus ojos la tomo con delicadeza, y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, no estaba ella, al igual que algunos amigos.

-me sorprende que Ritsuka te lo dijera están predecible.- la voz fría de su amigo, los pasos apresurados.

-¿Porqué?- temblaba levemente- Ciel dime por qué? – le miro pero solo estaba ese ceño fruncido, le era arrebatado de sus manos la pieza y el tablero doblado.

-no te lo mereces Lizzy- cerraba la caja y lo volvía a colocar en el estante- así que no me pidas explicaciones- caminaba a la salida dejando a la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se desplomo en esos momentos, se tapo con sus manos el rostro y lloro amargamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakuno se levantaba de nueva cuenta con susto en su mirada, giraba su rostro en su habitación, se llevaba su mano a su frente, no estaría enferma, pero su temperatura corporal estaba bien, miro el reloj para ver la hora, 4:00 de la mañana suspiro, no durmió nada, se levantaba en pocos minutos su abuela le llamaría para irse al aeropuerto, volvía a suspirar, miraba que ponerse, con el paso del tic tac de su reloj terminaba de hacerle la trenza, se miraba en el espejo, una horribles ojeras se mostraban debajo de sus ojos.

-Buenos días Sakuno, a parece que ya te levantaste, baja para que desayunes y nos vayamos.- cerraba la puerta dejando a la jovencita mirando la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose a su abuela con la taza de café entre sus manos, el silenció se poso entre ellas, ninguna sin decir nada, esa era la costumbre desde hace mucho, para cuando termino de comer, subía al baño se levaba sus dientes, se miraba por última vez en el espejo, entraba a su habitación, tomaba su maletas la miraba por última vez, la extrañaría, bajo la mirada para cerrar la puerta con lentitud.

En el buro se encontraba solamente una fotografía, esa misma que había tenido consigo desde hace ya bastante tiempo…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Motivos de desaparecer el antiguo fic que estaba demasiado adelantado para mi punto de vista, pues bien, aunque lo dije resumidamente es mi obligación decirles que:

Me di cuenta que el fic empezaba a torcerse, si, a torcerse, algo así como que- maldición no quería que sucediera eso pero de todos modos lo puse- o por las carreras solo lo subía sin siquiera checarlo adecuadamente.

Otro de los puntos de vista es: que me estaba quedando sin ideas para continuar y la relación de Ciel con Lizzy creo que no tendría salvación terminaría como el Titanic, debajo del mar, Ciel no se quedaría con Sakuno… y Ryoma aprendería de la manera dolorosa a no sobrevalorar las cosas y menos los sentimientos de la las personas(es malo el orgullo) igual no se quedaría con ella, aun así tenías planeado una continuación… pero no lo se puede que lo haga con varios cambios pero creo que no… bien.

Pero para las chicas que si les gusto el anterior fic con todo sus enredos solo hare el pequeño resumen de todo lo que paso después. Así como un universo alterno, será demasiado corto de 5 capítulos entonces si colocaría la continuación aún así creo que estuvo para bien quitarlo.

Agradezco las chicas que siguieron el fic hasta el cap. 13 del anterior fic.

Nos leemos después

Jazma Fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen pero si fueran míos en esta nueva temporada Ryoma y Sakuno ya serían pareja, con sus bajas y altas pero serían pareja, aunque sea en secreto.

Princes of tenis: Konomi takeshi -

Loki el detective misterioso: Sakura Kinoshita -Kuroshitsuji: Yana Toboso

Get backers: Yuya Aoki , Rando Ayamine

Naruto: Masashi kishimoto.

Bleach: Tite kubo

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía sin querer se me van.

_Recuerdos y pensamientos _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Capitulo 2: Nueva vida

EL golpeteo frecuente de los lápices en las mesas, pequeños gruñidos de los que no entendían, algunos nervios palpables entre los rostros, miradas disgustadas sobre lo que preguntaban, y Sakuno se encontraba entre ese grupo que deseaba por todos los medios que se terminara el tormento, ella sabía cómo era cada cosa, pero aún se le hacia un poco difícil escribir perfectamente sin utilizar los kanjis.

-se acabo el tiempo- el profesor hablaba dejando a más de alguno con un disgusto en su cara- pásenlos hacia adelante- guardaba silencio viendo a una joven con la vista pegada aún en el examen- Srta. Farbustein deje ese lápiz en la mesa y entregue ese examen o estará reprobada-su mirada fría congelo a la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Las pruebas en su lugar, las miradas puestas en su maestro,- Bien ya pueden retirarse- las sonrisas de cada uno de ellos se reflejaba en los gritos jubilosos que producían sus cuerdas vocales.

Sakuno apenas se levantaba de su asiento cuando la mirada de esos ojos negros la detuvieron

-Srta. Ryuzaki- articulo con calma- por favor venga-

Trago saliva, con nerviosismo se acerco a donde se encontraba su maestro.

-Su examen- mostraba la hoja- no tiene por que preocuparse, estudie Japonés hace años- el alivió en la cara de la joven, le hizo sonreír- pero es bueno que siga aprendiendo a escribir bien el español- tomaba los exámenes en sus manos y se retiraba dejando a una dichosa castaña.

Iba a regresar a su lugar cuando unas manos tomaban su muñeca y la jalaba afuera.

-Lizzy-chan- la sorpresa en sus palabras, hicieron voltear a la persona mencionada.

-Es que te estabas tardando tanto que mejor vine a ver el motivo de tu impuntualidad- la sonrisa no se iba.

Los nervios en el rostro de la castaña era típico, como es que había terminado con la joven que ahora la llevaba de la mano a cierto punto en específico.

_La llegada al aeropuerto la tenía demasiado cansada, apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, no sin antes dejar escapar un pequeño bostezo, miro a todos lados, para ver si divisaba a uno de sus parientes, camino un poco más para ver si los encontraba o por lo menos un lugar donde vendieran algo caliente y la mantuviera despierta, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon por atrás, apenas tuvo tiempo, pegaba un pequeño grito, acaso la estaban secuestrando, al girarse se dio cuenta que era ni más ni menos que su prima. _

_-hola Sakuno- la dulce voz le despertó un poco más, junto con la alegría de verla de nuevo, cuánto tiempo habían pasado sin verse. _

_-hola Hinata-chan, una pequeña y cansada sonrisa escapo de sus labios- _

_Ambas se abrazaron con dulzura como tiempos pasados, en las que se apoyaban la una a la otra. _

_La peliazul tomaba una de las maletas, Sakuno miro a donde ella se dirigía para seguirla muy de cerca, al salir del aeropuerto y llegar al estacionamiento, se percato de dos personas más, Uno de ellos era su primo Neji quien le miraba apaciblemente y a su tío con la mirada seria. _

_Camino hasta ellos, reverenciaba- buenos días- siguió con su reverencia. _

_-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa dejamos a Hanabi sola- sin más que decir Sakuno, miraba como los tres empezaban a subir al auto, ella hizo lo mismo. _

_En el trayecto de dio cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, su tío si apenas le dirigía la palabra a su primogénita, la mirada triste de su prima ocasiono pensar en cómo con la muerte de su tía todo se había torcido en esa familia. _

_-Sumire me dijo que juegas tenis- se escucho en el silenció que habitaba en esos instantes. _

_Sakuno respondió de inmediato, tenía miedo que le mandara una mirada gélida como a su prima. _

_-Entonces luego te pondrás en contacto con un joven a quien le enseñaras tenis, esa será tu paga por quedarte con nosotros- dejo de hablar, para empezar a dar las indirectas a su primogénita quien solo asentía a lo que decía su padre. _

_Al llegar a casa, el solo le dijo que Hinata le ensañaría en donde se quedaría y donde estaban los servicios, entro a una habitación- no vayan a molestarme, no se te olvide decirle eso también Hinata- cerraba la puerta quedando de nuevo en silencio. _

_-por aquí Sakuno- le señalo las escaleras que ambas comenzaron a subir. _

_-Iré después para dejarte tus cosas, Sakuno- se escucho la voz de su primo quien por primera vez le hablaba. _

_-Hai- articulo con sorpresa, miro a su primo mirar a Hinata. _

_-No hagas caso de lo que dijo nuestro padre, sabes que no es cierto.- la mirada preocupante del pelicafe la tomo por sorpresa. _

_-lo sé- vacías y débiles palabras salieron de los labios de la ojiperla, apretaba un poco el pasamanos- se que no es cierto- sonreía con tristeza. _

_A la castaña se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, siguieron el recorrido dejando a Neji con la mirada puesta en la espalda de su prima. _

_Entraron a la habitación, un lugar medianamente amplió con tocador con algunos cuantos cosméticos, la cama ya con sabanas y cobijas de color lavanda, un pequeño buro con lámpara y un closet de madera con puertas plegadizas.- Es bonito- articulo sonriente Sakuno girando lentamente para ver perfectamente el lugar- Arigatou Gozaimasu- volvía a reverenciar. _

_La jovencita de ojos color perla, sonrío apenada por la alegría de su prima, pero desapareció, cuando recordó el reglamento de la casa impuesta por su padre tras la muerte de su querida madre, un dolor en el pecho le hizo doblarse un poco, llevando su mano a su pecho, como si aquello apaciguara el dolor del amargo pasado que le atormentaba. _

_Sakuno se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Su sonrisa desaparecía camino a donde se encontraba y le abrazo. _

_Así permanecieron un rato más, dejando que las lagrimas se desbordaran con facilidad por las mejillas de su prima, cuanto había sufrido los desplantes de su propio Tío, podía escuchar el pequeño hipar de ella, sus tembleques al intentar controlarse, debía ser fuerte y sonreírle a su prima para que dejara la amargura instalada en su corazón, aún era muy joven para sentirse débil. _

_Hinata por su parte, deseaba no verse vulnerable frente a su prima, pero no podía hacer nada, tantas palabras indirectas de su padre la hacían sentir menos, los deportes era un fracaso total, siempre tropezando con sus propios pies, agitándose más de lo debido, siendo golpeada por los balones que como si tuvieran radar, golpeaban su cabeza y espalda discriminadamente, pero…, otro hipar… era habilidosas con la comida, tenía un perfecto sazón que mas de alguna y alguno envidiaba, y ella no se daba cuenta de eso, su habilidad para el baile era algo que podía hacer a la perfección, - de nuevo otro hipar- pero…cuando se trataba de mover sus pies tropezaba con ellos terminado en el suelo, demasiado defectos, debería hacer una lista y saber en qué sería buena. _

_Por fin terminaban las lagrimas de salir, se separaba de su prima, sonriendo apenada por la escena vista- Perdóname prima pero yo…- bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada, - yo- _

_-no te preocupes- la sonrisa de la ojicafe, levanto los ánimos de su prima. _

_-si- sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_La plática siguió con el reglamento que su padre había implantado en la casa, creando no muy grata sorpresa en la castaña. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_En su primer día de clases había sido abordada por preguntas de sus compañeros de salón, algunos no podían creer lo que ella decía, otros asombrados pedían más, terminado a que el profesor les dejara de tarea, algunas edificaciones y dioses que tenía Japón. _

_Miro por la ventana, su prima y primo se encontraban en el otro modulo, suspiro con cansancio, había pasado la semana con sus primos, descubriendo la cruda realidad detrás de todo lo que antes creía que era perfecto. _

_Tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió a la persona que corría a su encuentro, más tardo en regresar a la realidad, ya se encontraba entre los brazos de alguien. _

_-QUE HERMOSA- se escucho perfectamente la voz de una mujer- es tan linda- profesó de nueva cuenta, sin siquiera despegarse de ella. _

_-Lizzy- la voz agitada de alguien más, daba a entender que había corrido para poder alcanzar a la joven que la tenía abrazando.-Por favor podría dejar de hacer eso- se escuchaban los pasos, más Sakuno no podía verla. _

_-No crees que es una lindura de mujer- volvía a argumentar, sin despegarse de ella. _

_-Yo creo que no puedo verla bien ya que la tiene muy mal agarrada- colocaba una mano en su cadera. _

_Un pequeño gritito para separarse de ella, la pobre Ryuzaki se encontraba con sus trenzas mal hechas, y su cabello revuelto- perdóname- angustiada voz, miro a la que acababa de abrazarla, ojos color esmeralda, tez pálida, cabellos rubios y una sonrisa. _

_-Que maleducada soy- articulo la rubia- me llamo Elizabeth middleford- agarraba de la muñeca a la joven que estaba todavía un poco agitada- ella es Saria- la susodicha se alarmaba y saludaba a penada con su mano. _

_Sakuno no pudo creer sobre cómo iba ella, su cabello verde al igual que su ropa y sus ojos azules, algo que no había visto. _

_-pero…. no crees que es tan Linda- volvía a profesar ella que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomaba de la muñecas, para dar vueltas como pirinola, dejándola completamente mareada- Debemos presentársela a todos nuestros amigos que te parece Saria?- no hubo respuesta, se la llevaba del salón, la ojiazul suspiro con calma, conocía a la jovencita de ojos esmeralda, era demasiado impulsiva en muchas cosas, así que solo tomó más aire para correr detrás de ella. _

Llegaba al lugar, unas pequeñas bancas donde se encontraban los chicos y chicas, sonrió, saludo con su mano que fue también imitada por los presentes.

-te tardaste- la voz fría del chico la hizo temblar.

-Ciel -se quejo Lizzy mirándolo con molestia- no debes ser grosero con las amistades- coloco sus manos en sus caderas.

El ceño levemente fruncido dejaba en claro, se había molestado.

-El profesor me…- bajaba la mirada apenada.- Gomene- volvió a repetir en un murmullo.

-no te preocupes- articulo el joven de ojos violetas- Ciel es un amargado-

La mayoría rió por el comentario mencionado, causando una mirada asesina del peliazul.

Sakuno se sintió mal por el comentario, no le gustaba que pelearan sus amigos y menos que fuera por su culpa, aunque, ¿Por qué se estaba riendo? Recordó el cómo los conoció. Una sonrisa inocente se poso en sus labios.

_Lizzy la tenía sujeta por la muñeca, su caminar era apresurado y de vez en cuando trastabillaba con frecuencia, iban de un salón a otro mirando si había profesor o los amigos que ella quería presentarle, de vez en cuando giraba su rostro para ver si la amiga que acompañaba a la rubia estaba, en ocasiones desaparecía y luego volvía a aparecer más agitada de lo normal. _

_Paraba bruscamente, terminaba chocando con la espalda de ella- Mira- señalo las canchas. Un joven cabellos morados, corría con habilidad, mientras que los demás intentaban quitársela. _

_-pásala Heimdall- gritaron sus compañeros- estoy libre- grito un chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza, chamarra gris y pantalones beige. _

_Miraba a su compañero- Cógela Makubex- grito al momento que la golpeaba con fuerza, el joven se movía con habilidad para anotar el primer gol. _

_-Makubexxxxx- grito la entusiasmada chica agitando su mano frenéticamente, el chico paro su trote, para ver a la chica de cabellos rubios- Te presento a Sakuno es mi amiga- el chico solo sonrió y asintió. _

_-un Placer conocerte- grito,- Lizzy voy a jugar- corría a donde se encontraban los demás. _

_-No crees que es un amor de persona- sonrió- Heimdall puedes venir un momento- volvía a gritar, Sakuno se tapaba los oídos. _

_El susodicho miro con desgana a la rubia, pero no podía negarse o haría algo impredecible, hizo una señal en forma de tiempo, para correr a donde se encontraban ellas- ¿Qué?-pregunto tajante cruzando los brazos con desagrado. _

_-te presento a Sakuno, es una amiga mía, y es de Japón- sonrió ávidamente. _

_Los ojos se abrieron un poco,- vienes de Japón?- volvió a preguntar dejando a la castaña confundida y asintió- Ok, entonces te parece si mañana nos podemos juntar para poder hablar sobre ese país.- miro a la de los ojos esmeralda, su mirada relajado desapareció para volver a la seriedad- no le digas que ella viene de Japón- Lizzy asintió, cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda, satisfecho, se despidió de ellas, emprendiendo el viaje de nuevo a las canchas para jugar soccer. _

_Lizzy giro su cuerpo para ver a los chicos, con una sonrisa, volvía a tomar la muñeca de la ojicafe, para volver con los trompicones, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al pasillo del siguiente modulo en donde se encontraba dos jovencitos, uno de cabellos cafés claros y el otro de cabello morados obscuros, con una cámara en mano, mirando el partido de soccer. _

_-Loki, Ritsuka les presentó a mi nueva amiga Sakuno, es de Japón- _

_Ambos miraron a la jovencita de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaños, Ritsuka siguió con lo suyo. Por su parte Loki la siguió mirando por el rabillo del ojo- Y dime lindura, tienes a alguien que te quiera- cerraba por fin su libro y miraba completamente a la jovencita que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, Una sonrisa picara se poso en él, se levantaba- Y bien?, no quieres a alguien como yo- _

_La castaña se movió nerviosamente ante la mirada de él sobre su persona, no era posible que hubiera personas así, negó…- Yo- se escucho su voz, se detenía a sentir la mirada del pelimorado que le observaba, un clic y la cámara daba una imagen un tanto tierna. _

_Volvía a abrir su libro- Lizzy se que hablaste con Heimdall- poso sus ojos verdes sobre la de los ojos esmeralda- y de seguro le dijiste sobre de donde proviene la jovencita- bajaba su libro sobre su regazó- vas a tener problemas por eso- le regaño. _

_Lizzy sacó la lengua con diversión- pero sabes…- miró a Ritsuka con la cámara en mano- es bueno juntar a la familia- sonrió. _

_El solo negó con la cabeza un tanto indiferente- es malo, nunca tendré buena relación con mis hermanastros- Fijo su vista al pelimorado y luego a las canchas donde se llevaba a cabo el partido de soccer- es mejor dejar todo como esta Lizzy- _

_Miro a la chica de nueva cuenta, se levantaba, caminaba a donde se encontraba- Después de hablar con Heimdall, puedes ir conmigo para hablar sobre los dioses, te parece- _

_Sakuno solo asintió un tanto confundida por la plática que se había llevado a cabo. _

_-Ahora te presentaremos con los dem…- detenía su caminar al ver la sonrisa y la pose en la que estaba el pelicafe- Sucede algo? Loki- Extrañada siguió mirándola, más no contestó, los ojos de ella se iluminaron- Un caso!- sonrió ávidamente- de que se trata?- _

_-Saber quién es el pariente de Sakuno, por que por lo que veo es algo similar de alguien que está en este instituto- _

_Lizzy Tomó la muñeca de su amiga y de Loki para comenzar a correr, dejando atrás al joven de ojos violeta quien los observaba, Suspiro debía seguirlos, era una costumbre que se le había hecho vició, conocía a la joven rubia, guardo su cámara, comenzó a correr para poder alcanzarlos. _

_O0o0o0o0o0o00_

_-Jaque Mate- Uno jovencito de ojos color zafiro sonreía satisfecho por ganar de nueva cuenta, que satisfacción para él el poder demostrar su gran habilidad ante los que se encontraban ahí. _

_-maldito- gruño el perdedor levantándose del lugar para que otro se sentara._

_-vaya- una sonrisa ladina se poso en sus labios- pero no te gane hace una semana- rió divertido- _

_El otro solo mascullo por lo bajo lo arrogante que era ese mocoso, algunos murmuraron por lo bajo, un ruido que se empezaba a acercar por el pasillo los hizo guardar silencio absoluto, se dieron cuenta de cómo la jovencita de cabellos rubios, corría a una dirección y atrás de ella, una jovencita de dos largas trenzas y un jovencito de cabellos cafés levemente oscuras, más atrás el jovencito con orejas de gato, por último la jovencita de cabellos verdes quien pedía que le esperaran. _

_Más de alguno obtuvo una gran gota en su nuca, Ciel tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo, cerró los ojos por un segundo hasta que se levantaba para colocar sus piezas en el tablero y meterlo en la caja, salía de ahí, seguidas de las miradas de los chicos que aún no entendían como era posible que ese jovencito de ojos azules y mirada fría, fuera amigo de una siempre sonriente rubia, quien miraba todo positivo. _

_Caminaba con calma a donde fuera que ella se encontrara, detuvo sus pasos, y si mejor iba al único lugar en donde todos ellos se reunían, un bufido molesto salió de su garganta, odiaba la forma en la que se comportaba Lizzy, más estando cerca del jovencito que se hacía pasar por detective. _

_Dio media vuelta solo para caminar a donde de seguro se reunirían todos. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Se podían escuchar las buena conversación que Lizzy mantenía con los que le rodeaban, cada uno diciendo su punto de vista, hasta que una mirada gélida, corto su buen humor, miro al joven de ojos color zafiro, su ceño fruncido y cara indiferente, la hicieron tener un gran calosfrió.

-Hola, Sakuno- la suave voz de su prima derrumbo el ambiente pesado que ella sentía sobre sus hombros.

-Hola Hina-chan, como has estado?- pregunto al observar su rodillas aún con algunos parches, apenada, la ojiperla bajo la mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-bien, ya no me duele tanto- sus nervios y el jugar de sus manos era ya algo típico de ver por los demás chicos que se encontraban a su lado o que le conocían casi a la perfección.

-Ojos de luna- la voz de cierto joven hizo voltear a la castaña, intentando de entender por qué le había dicho de esa manera- no te preocupes ya hice lo que debía hacer para que ellos pagaran.- Una sonrisa apareció en ese rostro inexpresivo.

Causando confusión a la castaña miro a su prima quien le miraba sorprendida, para luego sonreír.

-Quiero hablar contigo- la voz de él volvía a escucharse, ella asentía y se iba al lado de Ciel.

Sakuno miro todo con detenimiento, no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

-ella es la Única que le ha dado cariño, Sakuno- se escucho a sus espaldas, se volteo con rapidez, para ver un al pelicafe con libro en mano viendo a los demás platicar- también me sorprendió que se mostrara tan comprensivo después de ser investigada….- la miro por el rabillo del ojo- así que no debes preocuparte por ella, él no le haría daño, más bien a los que le hacen daño.- terminando esto, caminaba a donde se encontraba ella y se sentaba a su lado- bien platícame cómo es eso de tantos dioses en tu país. –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_El llegar a la ciudad, con las esperanzas bajo el suelo, la verdad por enfrente detrás de las buenas intenciones de sus padres, le daban como único objetivo, desprenderse de la forma que era antes, para convertirse en lo que ahora era, al pasar el tiempo se había vuelto demasiado frio con las personas, siendo odiado en su totalidad, hasta que cierto día y por asares del destino la peli azul le brindo lo único que ella podía dar, "cariño" al principio solo la lastimo como sabía hacerlo, diciendo sus debilidades, cosas que al principió desanimaban de sobremanera a la Hyuga, pero con el paso del tiempo se empezó a aferrar al cariño dado por ella, dejando a un lado las hostilidades, pasando de las miradas frías y gélidas a cálidas y llenas de comprensión._

_Y en forma de cariño al ver los ojos de Hinata recordó la luna llena, una de las cuales siempre veía desde que tenía uso de razón. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Su piel suave, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su labios apretados, sus lagrima recorrer sus mejillas, no era posible que por ese motivo se viera en la ducha a tales horas de la madrugada, no era posible que esos días se fueran incrementado los sueños que tenía con la castaña, podría ser porque ella no se encontraba en el instituto y al no saber de ella tuviera la desfachatez de pensar en ella y utilizarla en sus sueños.

-maldición- golpeo la pared con su puño, el agua fría le ayudaba a despejar la neblina, no debía ser como su padre, Sakuno no era su n.o.v.i.a. –maldición- volvió a decir con frustración, era molestó de muchas maneras, Sakuno se veía tan inocente y despistada, que en esos sueño tenerla bajo él y con las piernas abiertas eran demasiado….-Maldición.- mascullo de nuevo, Sakuno no lo merecía, pero toda la culpa la tenía su padre, esos genes eran peligrosos.

Salía de la ducha con toalla en la cintura, mirar por última vez el baño para salir asqueado por lo que pensaba, entraba su habitación, se tumbaba en la cama, tan cómoda, tan tibia, perfecta, pero no tenía deseos de dormir, de seguro la soñaría de nuevo y volvería a levantarse, miro su reloj y chasqueo la lengua con molestia, 2:00 de la mañana y ese maldito sueño lo había despertado, genial no podía ser peor, cubría su rostro con su brazo, odiaba cada centímetro de su ser, porque había sido hijo de Nanjiro Echizen.

Un ronroneo le sobresalto- Karupin, por favor no me espantes de esa manera- se quejo un poco volviendo poner su cabeza en la almohada, con el paso de los minutos que anunciaba el reloj Ryoma volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo que lo esperaban con otro de esos sueños, donde al final terminaría de nuevo en la ducha. 

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sakuno mordía su comida, era deliciosa, su prima tenía un buen sazón, podría envidiarle eso, los demás compañeros comian y platicaban, ella no se podía sacar de la mente lo mencionado por su amigo el castaño, pero como se había dado cuenta sobre la sobre protección que le brindaba Ciel a Hinata, si no hubiera sido por ese balón de básquet ella de seguro no supiera lo que ahora era bastante claro.

_Todos reunidos en uno de los salón que siempre estaba desocupado, ninguno de los estudiantes de ese instituto quería estar en ese sitio, ya que según algunas estudiantes decían estaba embrujado, trayendo la atención de la joven de cabellos rosas y ojos color carmín, quien junto a Loki investigaron el lugar, descubrieron que no tenía nada de tenebrosos, el cambio de temperatura esa porque al lado había un río, causando que bajara, y sobre la pizarra que se movía, era porque estaba mal colocada. Así que gracias a esas historias falsas ellos se habían quedado con el salón sin ser reprendidos por los demás. _

_-Es prima de Orihime- anunciaba la Joven de cabellos rubios, todos le miraron como si estuviera hablando enserio. _

_Loki un poco fastidiado por lo torpes que eran sus compañeros, tomo el gis y comenzó a dibujar a Sakuno, cuando termino todos comenzaron a reír sobre los dibujos mal hecho del joven castaño, - bien si alguien sabe dibujar mejor que yo que se levante y lo haga- se cruzaba de brazos e Inflaba las mejillas en señal de enfado, cada uno de ellos paso hasta que Saria quien con simpleza terminaba haciendo un chibi de la Joven Ryuzaki , todos le aplaudieron provocando un pequeño sonrojo en sus pómulos. _

_-Entonces si me disculpas- escriba a un lado de la joven tenista los defectos que tenía. _

_-torpe, despistada, tímida, nerviosa cuando habla con las personas cosas que tiene cierta mujer que es todo un fracaso para caminar- Todos se miraron sin entender lo que había dicho, Loki se golpeo la frente con un serio tic en el ojo- Hyuga Hinata- lo decía con fastidio, no podía creer que estuviera con personas como esas, como se había mezclado tan fácilmente…simple Mayura Daoudoji. _

_Todos- Ohhhhhh- demasiado sorpresivo. _

_-Loki eres un genio,- sonreía la pelirosa tomando al castaño y abrazándolo, causando un sonrojo pronunciado en él. _

_La junta terminaba, Sakuno conocía a la mitad de la escuela gracias a Lizzy. _

_-CUIDADO!- grito un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, quien no alcanzaba la pelota de básquet. _

_Un fuerte golpe se escucho, todos giraron el rostro para ver quien había salido lastimado.-Hina-chan- grito la castaña dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su prima en el suelo. Al llegar la ayudo a levantarse hasta que vio que de sus rodillas salía sangre.- Hina-chan tus rodillas- se espanto, pero para su prima no era nada, entre un susurro, articulo un –estoy bien- la ponía completamente de pie. _

_-que sucede aquí?- se quejo el profesor quien corría a la escena- mira niña no podemos est…- guardaba silencio al ver a la pelizaul- ahhh- suspiro desganado- Hyuga, de nuevo? - miro a sus alumnos- vaya a la enfermería que la atiendan y si regresa, a la banca- dicho esto volvía para comenzar a hablar con los demás estudiantes. _

_-lo siento prima creo que estoy molestando-sus vacías palabras estremecieron a la ojicafe. _

_-no te preocupes Hina-chan, a veces me pasa lo mismo- sonrió un tanto apenada por lo que acababa de decir, Hinata le miro y con un poco más de ánimo siguió su recorrido a la enfermería. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, mirar a los demás alumnos sonreír, y hablar animadamente causaba desagrado al peliazul, detuvo su caminar al ver como dentro de los deportes se encontraba la única chica que le había entendido, la quería como una madre y nadie cambiaria su opinión sobre ella, hasta que escucho perfectamente _

_-CUIDADO!- miro como el balón la golpeaba por la espalda para verla trastabillar cayendo al suelo con rapidez, giro su vista a quien había provocado tal estupidez, y ahí estaba el joven de cabellos rubios mirando preocupado a su amiga, apretó los puños con desdén al notar que no hacía nada para auxiliarla. _

_-Hina-chan- se escucho, volvió su rostro de nueva cuenta a la peliazul para ver a la misma jovencita que había pasado en la mañana tomada de la muñeca por Lizzy, algo decían pero no escuchaba nada. Observó como la ayuda a levantarse y retirarse del lugar, su mirada fría se volvió a centrar en ese rubio, se las pagaría de una manera tortuosa, camino a su salón, sacaba una libretita, los que se encontraban presentes en ese instante se quedaron en silencio al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, salía del salón seguido de las miradas posadas en su persona. _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Hinata se encontraba ya en la enfermería, solamente Lizzy y Sakuno se hallaban presentes mientras que los otros esperaban afuera. _

_-bien que tenemos aquí- aparecía en escena, un joven alto de cabello negro levemente largo, sus ojos siempre cerrados y una sonrisa de póker- oh pero si es la joven Hyuga, que fue esta vez, Pelota de soccer, vóley o básquet?- Duró un poco en contestar, apenada, jugando con sus dedos menciono la última opción, causándole una sonrisa aún mayor.- Veamos- tomaba la pierna de su prima examinándola meticulosamente- está bien solo fue un raspón, no encuentro fractura, solo que…- miraba a la joven- esas piernas tan bonitas deben de ser cuidadas porque si no ya no podrás utilizar vestidos cortos. _

_Su sonrojo hasta la punta de la nariz hizo sonreír al joven doctor._

_-Y los demás doctores?- la pregunta de Lizzy, llamó la atención de ambas chicas, un pequeño soplido salía de sus labios del que atendía a Hinata. _

_-Kakashi no llegara como siempre, Tsunade una Junta, Loki llegara en cualquier momento si no anda cortejando a alguna mujer, Matsumoto de seguro esta con algún chico o de compras, y de enfermeras, solo esta Kazuki, los demás no me importan- terminaba su charla con un pequeño tic en su ceja. _

_La puerta se abría, un joven de cabellos cafés claros daba acto de presencia, con una bata Blanca- Buenos días Srtas. – saludaba cortésmente, caminado a donde se encontraban las chicas, las dos jóvenes le saludaban y Sakuno solo le miraba con sorpresa, se parecía demasiado a Loki- Pero que tenemos aquí, si es más ni menos que nuestra cliente frecuente Hinata Hyuga- sonrió divertido, solo se sonrojo aún ante el comentario- que fue esta vez, - mirando a su compañero- Básquet- volvía a mirar a la paciente- es entonces la 20° en este mes,- tomaba una hoja para llenar el justificante- Chacal tienes Pluma?- él le miro con enojo, solo para pasarle la pluma- Gracias.-. _

_Terminaba el doctor dándole el justificante para que no entrara a la clase de educación física. Las tres agradecían y se retiraban. _

_Ya en el pasillo- Lizzy-chan, etto- como preguntar, observó a Lizzy y a Hinata mirarla- él doctor que entró se parece mucho a Loki-kun además tiene el mismo nombre-Esperó la respuesta de ambas. _

_-es mi hermano mayor, yo soy su hermano menor, junto con mi hermana Hell,- los demás son solo mis hermanastros- Sakuno se giraba para verlo, su mirada distante y el vació de las palabras demostraban que no les quería._

_-dejemos las charlas tristes y vayamos a comer tengo hambre- aventuro a decir la rubia tomado de la muñeca a Loki y corriendo a la cafetería, le siguieron los demás. _

_0o0o0o0o_

_Ciel miraba con desdén al joven de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés el plan ya estaba hecho, solo debía ser cauteloso, ya que, los que le rodeaban le protegían más de lo debido, aún así no dejaría que lo anterior quedara impune. _

_-ginji- su voz resonó en los oídos de los que se encontraban ahí al igual que el rubio.- Me mando llamarte el Dr. Chacal quiere que vayas a la enfermería por lo que le paso a la joven Hyuga.- _

_Espero unos minutos antes de ver como palidecía, comenzando a sudar frió, no debía sonreír si no, sería descubierto en su trampa- Quien puede estar seguro que lo mando llamar mocoso- se levantaba su amigo más cercana de cabellos como de puerco espín. _

_Le miro fríamente como los odiaba- Pues creo que los amigos de Lizzy estaban en la enfermería cuando la andaban curando así que…- detenía su hablar para verlo con despreció- yo creo que deberías ir Ginji- _

_El ojicafe tragó gordo, con duda puso un pie en el suelo, no quería verle, era terrorífico y juraba que lo acosaba sexualmente, tragó saliva, esperando que fuera solo un sueño, pero al ver al niño de cabellos azules suspiro con miedo, colocaba el otro pie en el suelo y salía disparado a donde se encontraba la enfermería. _

_-más te vale que sea cierto mocoso- fue la contestación del cabellos de puerco espín, con la última mirada fulminante se retiro, dejándolos en ese mismo lugar, sonrió diversión, el castigo ya estaba completo. _

_Fue a donde se encontraban ellos y ver a la peliazul. _

_0o0o0oo0o0o0_

-me retiro,- se levantaba el de los ojos zafiros mirando a su compañera con la mirada nerviosa- cuídate,- se iba dejando a todos con la mirada puesta en él.

-Es un buen niño,- se escucho de parte de la ojiperla, terminando con las miradas puestas en ella, ocasionando jugar con sus dedos-

Sakuno por su parte miro por el rabillo del ojo al peliazul caminando a la salida del lugar, para sentir su mirada sobre ella con la misma frialdad que minutos antes se había disipado gracias a la intervención de su prima.

Suspiro ante ese día tan lleno de recuerdos sobre sus nuevos amigos

0o0o0o0o0

Segundo capitulo terminado y satisfecha por cómo va esto, se pueden dejar comentarios positivos, negativos y más, menos insultos.

Jazma Fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen pero si fueran míos en esta nueva temporada Ryoma y Sakuno ya serían pareja, con sus bajas y altas pero serían pareja, aunque sea en secreto.

Princes of tenis: Konomi takeshi -

Loki el detective misterioso: Sakura Kinoshita -Kuroshitsuji: Yana Toboso

Naruto: Masashi kishimoto.

Peronen mis faltas de ortografía sin querer se me van.

_Recuerdos y pensamientos _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Capitulo 3: mirada fría

Los lápices se movían a diferente ritmo, cada uno con paso apresurado, no debían dejar algún detalle escapar, no querían ser reprendidos por el profesor que tenían en esos instantes.

Pero solo una persona se hallaba con cierta incomodidad en su nuca, intentar poner atención a lo que decía su profesor le era difícil, más si alguien te miraba fijamente, cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, deseando que la tortura se acabara, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sus manos comenzaron a sudar en demasía.

-Joven Phantomhive- se escucho en el salón de clases- podría dejar en paz a la jovencita- el ruido de los lápices sobre el papel se detuvieron, las mirada se alzaban para saber a quién miraba Ciel, pero solo obtuvieron la mirada fulminante del mismo, haciendo que cada uno de ellos y algunas de ellas tragaran saliva, volviendo a lo que hacían, no sin antes empezar con un pequeño cuchicheo.- Deberían de callar, ustedes son peores- replico el profesor con la mirada aún puesta en todos sus alumnos que solo sintieron un balde de agua caer sobre su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, daba miedo y hasta cierto punto terror la mirada de su profesor, solo callaron para poner sus lápices de nueva cuenta en papel.

Sakuno sintió alivió después de varios minutos, agradecía a su maestro que antecediera por ella, volvió a lo que explicaba el profesor.

-Se pueden retirar, menos ustedes dos- se escuchaba a los alumnos salir sin reclamar o protestar, no eran sus deseos tener en su contra a esa persona.

Sakuno solo respiro profundo, dejo su libreta en su mochila y miro al profesor que ahora se encontraba borrando lo que había escrito, - casi nada- se armo de valor, nunca había visto a su maestro mirar más gélidamente a sus alumnos como ahora.

-Ciel, motivo de ver a la Srta. Ryuzaki de esa manera, conozco esos tipo de miradas y sé que no eran de buena intención- se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta por parte del susodicho, Ciel solo suspiro con molestia, comportarse con ese profesor le era un suplico, no sabía casi nada de él, si que debía tener cuidado con su persona.

-Lo siento- respondió al instante mirando hacía el otro lado,- yo….- detuvo su hablar al ver como su maestro le miraba como él lo había hecho con la castaña- solamente no creo que- intento defenderse-

-Usted no decide nada joven, no tiene la edad suficiente, aparte no importa si es de familia influyente no es motivo para…- detuvo su hablar al ver como un jovencita de ojos perlados entraban a escena.

-Maestro Uchiha….- detenía su hablar al ver a su amigo y prima juntos, con el profesor mirándola como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante.- lo siento- se alarmo reverenciando constantemente- yo pensé que…- daba unos pasos atrás.

-No te preocupes, Srta. Hyuga- se quitaba los lentes sobándose el tabique de la nariz, miro a los dos jóvenes. – Debería hablar con su prima y amigo, debe de haber una solución con el joven Phantomhive, y lo sabe muy bien…- con esto tomaba sus cosas- usted es la única que puede hacerle entender.- se retiraba dejando al trió en el salón.

Ciel abría los ojos con sorpresa, maldijo por lo bajo a su informante quien aún no le entregaba todo sobre la castaña, él, ahora, se enteraba sobre el parentesco con Hinata.

-Que sucedió?- su mirada llena de extrañeza, hizo sentir mal al peliazul.- Ciel…- su mirada le hizo sentir, más distanciado de ella, eso le lleno de terror, si sabía cómo trataba a su prima se alejaría de él, y no quería eso…- Ciel…- volvió a repetir su nombre con dulzura, pero que hacer.?-

Sakuno se dio cuenta sobre lo que estaba pasando, verlo temblar de esa manera y bajar la mirada de seguro maldiciendo lo que había hecho, respiro profundo, se odiaría por esto- Gomene prima, yo fui la que provocó esto- bajaba la mirada apenada, e intentando no ser tan mala mentirosa.

Ambos le miraron como si eso no se los creyeran, aún así Ciel no entendía el por qué de esa mentira, acaso se había compadecido de él, la miro gélidamente sin ser visto por Hinata, odiaba ser compadecido, esa mocosa, tenso sus puños, ahora sería personal lo que hiciera con ella en ese día para adelante.

-quería que Ciel me prestara el libro que el maestro Uchiha nos pidió y…- temblaba, estaba temblando, estaba muy nerviosa y eso no era bueno, no quería ser descubierta por su prima, miro por el rabillo del ojo al peliazul, la dejo sin palabras, su mirada vacía y sin emociones, la hizo dudar en ayudarle…- gomene- repitió, saliendo del lugar dejando a solas a ellos dos.

-Es cierto Hinata, iba a hablar con ella, pero se me adelanto el maestro Uchiha, la regaño y de paso a mi también- levantó la vista a la de los ojos perlados,- así que por favor no le regañes, lo hizo con buena intenciones.-

Hinata se quedó otro rato pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, era posible que sucediera lo que había escuchado, Sakuno pidiendo el libro, podría ser, a ella también le había pasado con uno de los maestros, y si bien recordaba había sido con Kakuzo quien le lanzó el borrador del pizarrón, sintió un calosfrió al recordar eso, volvió de sus recuerdos para ver a su amigo verle con la misma calma de siempre.- está bien les creo a los dos, a mí también me paso- articulo con nerviosismo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…- le diré al maestro Uchi…- sus ojos se abrían y salía corriendo, lo había olvidado, los alumnos no entrarían a su clase y esos significaba problemas para los demás.

Ciel le vio irse, el salón completamente solo, la mirada se posaba ahora en las pertenencias de la joven Ryuzaki, quien sin decir nada, esculcaba alguna cosa que le sirviera ahora, debía formar una pequeña venganza para ella, sin que Hinata se diera cuenta y se alejara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakuno corría con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, una pequeña piedra la hacía trastabillas, saltando solo en un pie, para toparse con alguien que se encontraba en eses preciso instante.

-Gomene- se disculpo, levantando la vista que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abrieron ante la persona con la que se había topado, porque le debían pasar esas cosas, es que acaso estaba rodeada de gente con ese tipo de miradas frías, y llenas de vacío, pudo notar como sus ojos negros eran dos agujeros negros, sintió una descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Tan inmersa estaba en los ojos de él, que no notó como ceñía el entrecejo, él solo miraba a una mocosa, que tanto le miraba ella, acaso tenía monos en la cara o algo más, pero ante la incesante mirada de ella sobre sus ojos se sentía incomodo, algo en ella le daba cierta incomodidad, le diría que se aparatara de él, pero no salió nada de sus labios, más curiosidad recorrió su ser, comenzó a notar el nerviosismo, el movimiento de los labios ante la vergüenza, poco a poco busco más en ella, y en sus ojos miro que era como un libro abierto como cierta personita que conocía y que ya llevaba tiempo observándola.

Algunos que pasaban por donde se encontraban ellos observaban con escepticismo lo que pasaba entre ellos, que haría el azabache, le diría algo cortante, o tal vez algo muy ofensivo…. Solo que se notaba que no había nada por parte de ellos dos, como si cada uno de ellos se pudiera leer el pensamiento.

Por fin el azabache salía de su trance al notar como una cabellera azulina se movía entre el aire, la portadora del mismo se encontraba bajando las escaleras, se le notaba agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, al bajar el último escalón noto como le pasaba lo mismo que a la castaña que estaba aun pegada a él, trastabillaba solo para brincar en un solo pie, quedando en una posición un tanto vergonzosa para ella, y cómica para él, una sonrisa de medio lado se mostro en esos instantes, causando estremecimientos en cada uno de los presentes que le miraron con curiosidad.

Sakuno salía de su embelesamiento, no entendía el por qué de tanto dolor dentro de él, que era lo que le había pasado, para tener ese tipo de mirada, volvía a incomodarse un poco, entonces Ciel también sufría como él, acaso no tenían a nadie a quien querer?

-No soy re cargadera niña.- la voz neutra de joven la hizo volver a levantar la vista, para verle con una ceja levemente fruncida.

En ese instante se separaba de él con rapidez, reverenciando y disculpándose muchas veces.

Él le miro, solo levantar la vista y ver a la joven Hyuga caminar por donde se encontraban ellos.

-Hinata, si buscas a Itachi, ya se fue- separaba a la castaña, quien solo miro lo que pasaba en esos instantes.

-no puede ser- se notaba angustiada, miraba al azabache un tanto apenada- …. Sa…su…ke – su voz sonaba agitada, sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas.

El azabache solo miraba cada acción de ella, es cuando se le prendió el foco, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña quien no quitaba la vista de ellos dos, al verse atrapada, se ponía nerviosa y apretaba su falda, sus mejillas comenzaban a mostrar el rosa pálido hasta volverse un rojo intenso.

-no te preocupes Hyuga,- sacaba de su mochila un folder amarillo- me lo entregó, solo tú, Sakura y yo entraremos a su clase de mañana,- no quitaba los ojos de la castaña.

La peliazul levantaba la vista, su sonrojo se notaba en demasía, eso le daba mucha incomodidad al joven Uchiha- Gra…cias- artículo ella con el nerviosismo palpable, lo que culmino por hacer girar el rostro del azabache, fue la sonrisa de la peliazul dedicada solamente a él, Sakuno abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de esa escena… en ese momento se sintió como alguien no deseada, poco a poco se fue alejando de esa pareja que acababa de descubrir, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Que no lo sabías de que a Sasuke le gusta Hinata?- el tono de Lizzy, la puso nerviosa- se nota a la distancia,- su mirada se clavaba en la castaña.

-Enserio!- la sorpresa inundo el rostro de uno de los presentes- yo no sabía.-

La joven rubia fruncía el ceño por lo escuchado, que acaso ella era la única que sabía sobre ese pequeño amor del azabache- ahhh, se nota que no son nada atentos- declaro Lizzy tomando de su jugo- pero no me sorprende si ustedes no pueden con las chicas y chicos que les gustan- aclaro, moviendo los pies.

El castaño se puso levemente rojo y la chica bajaba la mirada apenada, Sakuno sabía poco de las relaciones de sus amigos para con los demás, y ella no era la excepción.

Bajo la mirada dejando que sus pensamientos le trajera recuerdos que ella había querido olvidar, cuantas veces había intentado decirle a Ryoma lo que sentía sobre su persona, y el motivo de quererle, apretó un poco su jugo que tenía entre sus manos, pero todo había sido inútil, nunca se fijaría él en ella, solo había un amor para él y ese amor era el tenis- tonta- se repitió en un susurro dejando que las ideas, recuerdos y anhelos la invadieran por completo, ese sería su tormento por un largo tiempo, y si se le hubiera declarado al Echizen…- me rechazaría- volvió a repetir casi en un susurro, eso era seguro, le miraría, sonreiría altaneramente y luego se alejaría dejándola sola y con el corazón roto, se llevaba su mano a la altura de su corazón,- Ryoma-kun- volvió a decir con pena, era doloroso pensarlo, no debía ser débil, había aprendido gracias a él que las personas débiles no lograban nada, una sonrisa vacía se mostro en esos instantes, cuanta ironía había en su corta vida, casi todo lo que sabía y había aprendido era gracias a su príncipe.

El quinteto miraba con curiosidad a la castaña, su cambio de humor, su mano en la altura de su pecho, los pequeños susurros que habían alcanzado a escuchar, y la sonrisa vacía, les llamaba la atención.

Que estupida era al pensar en que en un futuro él se fijaría en ella- claro siempre con que mi cabello es muy largo, soy torpe, despistada y muy desorientada- cerró los ojos con calma le era un poco frustrante ser un cero a la izquierda en la vida de Ryoma- pero es un tonto- dijo, no podía entender que era lo que le gustaba del tenis, era entretenido, perfectamente un buen juego, el llamado juego de reyes…., abría lo ojos ante su descubrimiento- Ryoma-kun es un príncipe- entonces todo estaba claro, en sus vidas pasadas había sido un noble y el tenis estaba en su sangre, eso la desanimo más de lo que esperaba, por fin debía entender que no le podría ganar al tenis…- y aunque lo intenté no lo logre- dijo más desilusionada.

Los cinco brincaron al escuchar gritar a Sakuno, había dicho que un tal Ryoma era un príncipe, Lizzy, le miro a ella intentando entender el por qué de un príncipe hasta que se le ilumino todo.

-SAKUNO ESTA ENAMORADA DE UN PRINCIPE- grito por lo descubierto.

Los demás le miraron con sorpresa, Sakuno salía de su auto charla al escuchar eso, su ceja levemente fruncida al no entender el por qué había dicho eso.

-Te gusta un príncipe Sakuno, y como es, muy recatado, educado,?- la emoción de su amiga no tenía limites, los demás le miraban.

-Ettto….- intentó decir algo, sus labios se sellaban al ver quien entraba en el salón- Ciel-kun- dijo en un susurro.

-Vaya entonces fuiste muy lejos niña- la sorna con lo que dijo esas palabras molestaron a los que estaban ahí.

-Y te importa Ciel?.- la voz del pelimorado borro la sonrisa del peliazul- o es que te da envidia que ella si logra cosas- ahora era su turno de ser molestado.

La mirada fulminante de ambos tenso el ambiente.

-Ciel no debes pelear, ni tu Ritsuka- reprocho la rubia con cierto tono irritante.

Los dos giraron sus rostros para no verse las caras.

Sakuno solo miro el momento, bajo la mirada con pena, Ryoma para ella era, el príncipe del tenis algo tan inalcanzable que jamás sería tocado ni rebasado por nadie, esa era la única verdad de ella.

Lizzy noto la tristeza en el rostro de Sakuno si había sido muy cruel Ciel con ella, iba a decirle que no se preocupara pero algo la detuvo, eran las pequeñas lagrimas que derramaba la joven Ryuzaki enfrente de ellos, inconscientemente se movió para tapar a la castaña, acaso esas palabras de parte del peliazul había causado eso.

-gomene- la voz apagada de la castaña fue escuchada solo por ella- gomene- volvía a repetir con amargura- yo no…- llevaba sus manos a sus ojos para intentar detener sus lagrimas, un mes y hasta ahora lloraba enfrente de alguien- gomene-

Lizzy lo entendió, le dolía no ser importante para esa persona, sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho, entonces no era la única no correspondida, sino también Sakuno- No te preocupes, solo no dejes que te vea llorar- observó asentir a la castaña.

-Chicos vayamos a… -detenía su hablar al ver a Ciel caminar a donde se encontraba la castaña, sin tiempo que perder caminaba a donde se encontraba él y lo jalaba- Ciel acompáñame a comprar algo de bebidas a los chicos y chicas nos toca-

El joven de ojos zafiros intento zafarse del agarre. Pero todo se vio en vano al ver como lo jalaba con más fuerza de lo habitual, miro de refilón a la castaña, más no noto nada fuera de lo usual entonces por que Lizzy lo sacaba casi a empujones?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Sakuno se hallaba en su habitación, golpeteando el escritorio con su lápiz, el día se le había hecho demasiado pesado a como otros días, suspiro con cansancio, no podía creer que estuviera bajo el ojo de Ciel, le era un tanto incomodo pensar que siempre la miraba con frialdad ante los movimientos que ella hacía, es que no tenía nada más que hacer, que solo molestar con esa mirada indiferente…- es una molestia- declaro, sus pensamientos volvía a adueñarse de sus cinco sentidos y llevarla a todo ese mes que había pasado con sus primos.

_Su tío hablaba de ella como si fuera algo impresionante en las juntas que tenía de vez en cuando, y ella se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que él decía, no exageraba y eso le daba cierto alivio, pero, al pensar un poco, es que no vanagloriaba a su primogénita?, por lo visto no. _

-Es por eso que Hinata se pone deprimida de vez en cuando- se escucho en un susurro- tía si supieras la falta que les haces-

_Después en los deportes se dio contra el poste al sentir la gélida mirada del peliazul sobre su persona, y su historial médico se manchaba gracias a él y gracias a ella por su torpeza. _

_En otra ocasión en el partido de quemados los balones dieron con fiereza sobre su persona, algunos ya suspiraban al verla en el suelo, no podía creer que fuera tan torpe, en tenis no lo era tanto y en los otros sí, que horror , pero no termino ahí la cosa, después de unos días, en deportes caía de bruces contra él suelo y el que le fue a auxiliar fue Ciel, y esa mirada fría volvía a posarse sobre su persona, era algo que no podía describir, en ocasiones le tenía mucho miedo que hiciera eso, es que acaso no tenía una vida. _

_-no- fue lo que escucho de los labios de él- no- volvió a repetir con facilidad mirándola con desdén como otras veces lo hacía. _

_Sakuno entendió hasta ese día que las miradas frías sobre su persona no pararían, así que debía estar muy atenta a lo que fuera a hacer ese tipo. _

_Después su miedo se acrecentó al conocer un joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos negros, tez muy blanca y mirada más intimidadora que el de los demás, Lizzy fue en su auxilio, así que con conocer a esa persona le quedó en claro que estaba rodeada de personas con un temperamento y mirada indiferente para con los demás y para con ella. _

Dejo de pensar en lo demás, le era evidente que estaba enfrentándose a alguien que le haría la vida miserable, frunció el ceño con molestia, no, a ella no le harían eso, Ryoma le había enseñado muchas cosas así que eso se lo pasaría por al arco del triunfo.

Tomo su celular y bajo las escaleras, le tocaba hacer la cena.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Un bostezo molesto salió de sus labios, como era posible que esos sueños lo tuvieran tan alterado era desesperante tener que intentar de todo para no caer en esos sueños que tenía con la castaña, pero la mayoría había sido en vano, mascullo por lo bajo, lo mucho que odiaba a su padre y los genes que traía consigo, y más esa misma mañana.

Una vena salió de sus sienes, como se atrevía a burlarse de él, eso lo había dejado muy avergonzado que ni siquiera quiso ver a su prima y madre, se salto el desayuno y salió como bala rumbo al instituto, ahora su estomago le pedía algo que comer, que acaso no tenía suficiente el estarlo molestando con los revoloteos intensos cuando pensaba en Ryuzaki, de seguro no.

Otro bostezo, s i tenía suerte se saltaría las tres primeras clases y luego con la mente más clara buscaría alguna solución para como su problema, detuvo su andar al ver como su amigo se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-buenos días Ryoma- su voz alegre lleno el ambiente y los tímpanos del ojiambar- espero que hayas dormido muy bien ya que tendrás junta a la cuarta hora-

La mirada de Ryoma hacía su amigo le indico que no había dormido perfectamente, todo por esos sueños, la sonrisa de su amigo se desvaneció al verlo con ojeras y mala cara.

-sucedió algo?- se tono de voz fue un tanto preocupante.

Ryoma siguió caminado sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho momo, no quería decir nada pero si no buscaba una solución tendría problemas más serios, suspiro con desgane, era todo o nada.

-alguna vez has soñado con alguien Momo?- tan calmadas y cansadas palabras salieron de los labios del peliverde quien no había dejado de caminar.

Momo se sorprendió por la pregunta dicha por su amigo, eso no se lo esperaba, acaso por eso tenía ese temperamento- porque lo preguntas Ryoma?- quería saber algunas cosas, si no, no podría ayudarle.

Detenía su andar para verle, se le notaba muy cansado y eso era culpa de los genes de su padre, porque en la cumbre de su perfección en el tenis, tenía que salir a flote su atracción por la castaña, responder la pregunta era crucial para él, si se negaba no habría ayuda, pero si le decía, quizá solo quizá lograrías un poco de paz en sus sueños.

-He soñado con Ryuzaki, y…- bajaba la mirada apenado por lo que diría, más no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, era jalado por su amigo a un lugar lejos de las miradas y oídos de los que pasaban por ahí- Oi Momo que te pasa?- su mirada se notaba cansada pero molestas palabras.

-Es preferible que solo lo sepa yo y no los demás no crees?- sonreía como si fuera cómplice de algún delito.

Al principio Ryoma abrió los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero luego sonrió agradeciendo el silencio de su amigo, se preparo mentalmente por lo que diría- he soñado que…- apretó los puños, intentando no mostrar la vergüenza que se estaba haciendo presente en cada minuto que pasaba, era asfixiante- he tenido…- volvió a guardar silencio, que difícil era decirlo.- sexo con Sakuno Ryuzaki- estaba rojo hasta la punta de la nariz. Ahora se preguntaba el por qué le había dicho a su amigo eso y no a su padre, sencillo su padre le diría otras cosas que no quería escuchar.

Momo no se lo esperaba, pero eso sí que lo tomo por sorpresa, una sonría picara se formo en él, pero luego se borro, ese era el problema de Ryoma y ahora que lo pensaba con un poco de detalle, ante las evasivas de Sakuno para con Ryoma se había comportado de una manera un tanto rara.

-solo debes buscar a Sakuno para que paren tus sueños con ella…- detenía su hablar al ver como cabeceaba de pie-…deberías de decirle también lo que sientes por su persona, así de seguro podrías de dejar de tener esos sueños.-

Ryoma le miraba un tanto incrédulo, pero si lo pensaba tenía razón por lo dicho, suspiro con cansancio más de lo esperado- está bien Momo ahora solo quiero…- comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta rumbo al instituto. – llegar para dormir un rato-

Momoshiro le miro perderse entre la gente hasta que solo suspiro, cuanto era la inseguridad de Ryoma al tener un sentimiento a flote y no poderlo decir, fijo su mirada y camino a donde se encontraba el peliverde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una sonrisa divertida se había posado en el padre de cierto jovencito, la idea de tener a un hijo caminando por el mismo rumbo le hacía sentir orgulloso, en algún momento pensó que su hijo podría tener gusto por los hombres y ahora salía con eso, inflo su pecho con más orgullo, ahora debía tener una charla hijo padre, para que pudiera saber que era lo que le preocupaba, no era estupido, como pensaba el ojiambar, sabía que su cambio de temperamento, las miradas inquisitivas y hasta su brusquedad habían aumentado en un mes exactamente, de seguro todo por culpa de la jovencita que había dicho su hijo.

Su sonrisa desaparecía en ese instante mirando la nada con curiosidad desde cuando Ryoma se interesaba en las mujeres, en especial en una amiguita suya, su mente comenzó a divagar, hasta recordar el nombre de la chica, se levantaba de golpe, no era posible que fuera…- Sakuno Ryuzaki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien me tarde más de lo que espere, pero mis ganas y todos lo que pasa en estos tiempo (vida personal) no me han dejado para seguir o para pensar en algo nuevo, así que seguiré, a un ritmo un tanto más lento de lo que yo esperaba pero espero terminar este fic sin tantos retrasos.

Jazma Fuera


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno este es otro capitulo nuevo de Ryosaku. Espero y lo disfruten.

Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

CielSaku Ryosaku

Comenzamosssss

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía son querer se me van.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 4: Hiriéndote

No sabía cuál era el motivo del odio de él sobre su persona o por que le gustaba hacerle sufrir de esa manera, lo único que si sabía era la forma en que la trataba cuando su prima no se encontraba cerca.

Ya no tenía paz mental, le dolía no poder ser amigos desde un principio, negaba con sutileza cuando le preguntaban si le trataba mal, cerró los ojos con pesadez el recordar el por qué en esos cuatro meses se sentía acorralada entre la pared y Ciel Phantomhive, más en ese día tan especifico, en donde la había dejado con un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sakuno caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, estaba feliz de que ese día se reuniría con sus amigos, siempre le gustaba estar al lado de ellos, no se sentía menos, la tomaban en cuenta. _

_Por fin llegaba a l lugar de reunión, pero noto que no había ninguno de sus amigos, es que acaso había llegado tarde, o muy temprano, miro el reloj que estaba en su muñeca derecha, pero estaba bien la hora, entonces el cambio de horario, pero no era posible, todavía no estaba en esos meses. _

_Un tanto confundida, se acerco a una de las bancas sentándose en el acto, esperaría un rato para que sus amigos llegaran y pudieran ir a algún lugar a comer. _

_Pero los minutos pasaban y los nervios la inundaron en poco tiempo, por fin miro el reloj de su muñeca, la media y ellos no llegaban, bajo la mirada, acaso se habían equivocado o ella había leído mal, pero algo detuvo esos pensamientos, una sombra la cubría, levanto la mirada con lentitud, para que sus ojos se abrieran ante la persona frente a ella. _

_-Ciel-kun- fue las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Su mente se hallaba en otro lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en cierta castaña, quien por ella se sentía como un idiota, se volvió a acomodar en la sofá en la que estaba sentado, desde que se había echado la culpa por lo que él le había hecho, no tenía paz mental y menos cuando la veía, ese molesto revolotear de estomago le decía algo, pero que. _

_-Ciel te parece si salimos con los demás la próxima semana- la voz de Lizzy inundo su habitación y pensamientos. _

_Le miro con desdén, como se atrevía a hablar o decir algo, odiaba que su tranquilidad se vieran interrumpida por algo tan trivial como una reunión entre amigos, a él le daba igual, siempre ponía su barrera para que no se le acercaran, chasqueo la lengua, mirándola con su fría mirada, se levanto de su lugar- haz lo que quieras Lizzy.- _

_Lizzy, le miro con dolor, siempre lo mismo, le importaba un comino esa mirada como las otras que le lanzaba ella, para poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que movió la mano con desgane, recibiendo una sonrisa de su amiga- Iré por mi calendario para ver cuando la nueva reunión.-_

_Le dejo sólo, su mirada ahora se centraba en el celular que Lizzy había dejado descuidadamente en el sofá, camino para tomarlo, miro los contactos hasta encontrar a la personas que le revolvía el estomago. Con la venganza y el recuerdo de ella rodeándole por la cabeza creó un mensaje, haciendo todo lo posible para que se le pareciera a Lizzy, sonriendo con altanería, mando el mensaje que sería recibido por una sonrisa inocente. _

_Dejo caer el celular en el sofá, volviendo a sentarse en su sofá, debía planear meticulosamente lo que haría después de estar al lado de ella, no debía titubear, muchos dolores de cabeza le había causado, era hora de apretar su cuello poco a poco para ver hasta dónde podía soportar. _

_Lizzy regresaba con su calendario, sacando un libretita, anotando el día y lo que harían en la reunión. _

_-Ciel que te parece si esta vez vamos a una pizzería, sería más divertido comer una de esas rebanadas- sonrió alegremente. _

_-No- fue cortante, no le gustaba la comida chatarra o grasosas, así que siguió maquilando todo su plan, por fin una sonrisa se mostraron en sus labios, debía lastimarla.-a qué horas te vas Lizzy, tengo asuntos mías importantes que hacer- le corto con desdén. _

_Ella le miro con confusión, nunca le había hecho nada parecido,- que dijiste Ciel?- temió por la respuesta del mismo, era la primera vez que la corría de su casa._

_-¿Qué cuando te vas Lizzy?- apretó los puños, dejo claro que no quería seguir la conversación. _

_Lizzy le miro con pena, asintiendo tomo su celular y la libretita que traía entre sus manos, se levantaba del sofá, le miro por unos minutos,- Eres un idiota Ciel-salió corriendo de la habitación. _

_Aquello eso no le importo, siguió con sus pensamientos en como lastimarla, se levanto de su sofá, lo primero era darse un buen baño, después arreglarse para la ocasión y al final destruir todos ese sueños que la castaña intentaba aspirar. _

_0oo0o0o0o0_

_Sakuno no pudo decir nada, le seguía detrás, no tenía intensiones de decirle que se alejara, le daba miedo ser mirada por esos ojos zafiro. _

_-iremos a…- se giro para ver a la jovencita que se moría de los nervios- a donde te gustaría ir, me parece ir a un buen restaurante como otras veces- espero la contestación por parte de ella. _

_Sakuno apretó su bolsa de mano, no era por qué de vez en cuando en ir a un restaurante elegante le incomodara, sino que, le parecía demasiado- yo quisiera ir a una pizzería u otro lugar Ciel-kun- cerró los ojos deseando que no le reprimiera, conocía la alimentación de Ciel, no había conocido a una persona joven como él que odiara la comida como esa. _

_-está bien- siguió su camino dejando a una confundida chica- que no vas a caminar- palabras mágicas para que ella le siguiera un poco atrás de él, no entendía como ella que le hacía la vida imposible con solo decir ir a la pizzería había accedido fácilmente, con Lizzy era muy diferente, siempre negándole ese gusto, chasqueó la lengua con molestia, no se entendía él mismo. _

_Llegar al restaurant donde había pizzas le revolvió el estomago, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares y menos con la personita que tendría que dar pequeños pataleos para no ahogarse, entraron sentándose hasta la esquina, miro el amplio lugar, muy pulcro para sus ideas locas y todo lo que auto dominaba " comida chatarra", Una mesera llegó sonriendo, la hipocresía, le molesto un tanto más, sabía que no eran felices, que siempre les molestaba algo y que en sus trabajos debían ser flexibles con los clientes y hasta soportar las estupideces de los mismos- Idiotas-pensó para sí mismo. _

_-Buenos días-saludaba la mesera. _

_-buenos días- correspondió Sakuno sonriendo dulcemente, ocasionando en el ojos zafiro un revoloteo intenso, causándole nauseas. _

_-que es lo que van a querer- sacaba una libretita. _

_Sakuno miro el menú tardándose un poco, Ciel con la ceja leventemente levantada empezó a desesperarse, que tanto miraba solo era pedir una estupida pizza y ya, pero al abrir su Menú se quedó con la cara de no poderse creer lo que veía, muchas pizzas, hasta vegetarianas, acaso era una broma de muy mal gusto?- _

_-yo quiero…- Sakuno levanto la mirada al sentir los ojos zafiro de su compañero. _

_-Dos pizzas extra grandes de queso y hawaiana- cerraba el Menú- y dos refrescos lo que ella quiera- le entregaba el menú cruzándose de brazos. _

_Sakuno quiso decir algo, pero de nueva cuenta su mirada gélida le hizo desistir- dos sodas.- baja la mirada _

_La mesera tomaba sus órdenes y se retiraba a entregar el pedido. _

_Sakuno conocía un poco a Ciel, sabía perfectamente que odiaba la comida chatarra, muchas ocasiones tuvo peleas con Lizzy por el lugar a ir a comer, terminando en lugares elegantes según su punto de vista. _

_Ciel, se sintió como un estupido, en primer lugar como se atrevía aceptar ir a un lugar como esos, segundo, sabía que ese tipo de alimentos causaban problemas, por eso les evitaba y las sodas no eran sus preferidas, así de todos modos había aceptado ir con ella a comer pizza, suspiro con desgane, debía checarse la cabeza después de eso. _

_Los dos no se dijeron nada, el silencio, comenzó a ponerse encima de ellos, tensándose como si fuera una tela que en cualquier momento se fuera rasgar, Sakuno intentaba buscar algún motivo para deshacerlo, abrió los labios con temor, estaba muy nerviosa- Ciel-kun…. P..por q…que, no vi…- la mirada de los ojos zafiros sobre su persona le hizo desistir de seguir con la pregunta que se había formulado en su mente. _

_-Eso no te importa Sakuno, ellos cambiaron la fecha- se cruzó de brazos- es que acaso soy una molestia?- sonrío divertido, esperaba alguna reacción de parte de la castaña, acto que sobresalió enseguida, causando un regocijo en él. _

_-Noooo- levantaba la mirada y negaba con sus manos- n…no es eso es que ….- se sentía atrapada, no quería mostrar debilidad enfrente de él, si lo hacía terminaría peor- me extraña que no me avisaran- bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos. _

_-Pues, a mí tampoco me dijeron así que vine Ryuzaki- su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más. _

_Abrió los ojos con sorpresa eso no estaba bien, le acababa de hablar por su apellido, algo traía entre manos, sus manos le empezaron a sudar. _

_Ciel se dio cuenta de su error, la sonrisa se borraba, suspirando dejo caer sus manos a los costados- No es lo…- interrumpido por la mesera que traía sus ordenes, se quedó paralizado al ver la inmensidad de esas pizzas, siempre había pensado que al tener la a palabra Extra- antes que la palabra significaba nada, ya que algunas ocasiones daba lo mismo un extra-grande que un grande, pero aquí podía confirmar que le daba honor al Extra-grande, observo la cara de Sakuno no encontró nada de sorpresa, ¿acaso ella alguna vez en su vida, había pedido algo como esto?, siguió divagando entre sus pensamientos hasta ver a Sakuno tomar una rebanada, poso sus ojos en lo que quedaba de espacio en la mesa, pero no encontró ningún cubierto. _

_-Sakuno?- podría ser vergonzoso más no le quedaba opción, por muy orgulloso que fuera si hacía algo que no fuera, de seguro sentiría la risita de la castaña.-como se come esto?- señalo un tanto disgustado la rebanada de pizza que Sakuno tenía en su plato. _

_Miro a Ciel un tanto incrédula, aún con la mirada puesta en él tomaba su rebanada- Así Ciel-kun- con la mano libre señalo como. _

_El peliazul enarco una ceja, despego la mirada de la castaña, observó la pizza, un tanto titubeante llevó una de sus manos en una pieza de la pizza, levanto la rebanada llevándose la punta a su boca, su rostro se mostro como si fuera algo apestilente, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, mordiéndola. _

_Sakuno se impresiono ante los gestos del peliazul era la primera vez que le veía hacer ese tipo de gestos, miro como mordía la pizza, en unos segundos los ojos zafiros se abrían mostrando sorpresa, sonrió para sí misma, a Ciel le había gustado la pizza. _

_No podía creer que aquella comida que solo causaba problemas a la salud estuviera deliciosa, entonces entendía el por qué muchas no paraban de comerla, levanto la vista, su compañera sonreía dulcemente, en ese momento sintió un gran revoloteo en su estomago, tragó la pizza, esa castaña sí que lo hacía sentir diferente. _

_Termino su rebanada con calma, tomo otra dejándola en su plato, su mente ya maquilaba la forma en la que hablaría de la persona que le gustaba a la castaña para hacerla sufrir por lo de la última vez. _

_Sakuno se sentía un tanto reprimida de poder hablar, pero ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ciel por comer por primera vez una pizza le relajo, tomo otra pizza al mismo tiempo que el peliazul, se sorprendió al ver que Ciel no le decía nada, así que con la determinación abrió los labios para poder disipar el silencio entre ellos- Etto… Ciel-kun- miro algún gesto de molestia, pero al verlo un tanto concentrando prosiguió,- deberías… l...la próxima vez aceptar la idea de Lizzy, e…en comer aquí n…no te parece?.- grave error que le costaría muy caro. _

_Ciel se le quedo mirando a la castaña, acaso estaba loca, no haría todo lo que Lizzy le dijera, él tenía un límite y no iba a traspasarlo, ese había sido un gran consejo de Loki para él sobre los gustos de las chicas.-no hare lo que me diga Lizzy- tomo otra rebanada- aparte, no soy como ese chico que te gusta, yo no hago lo que me dice Lizzy, si él lo hace para satisfacerte será su problema.- tomo la rebanada y se la llevo a la boca, espero la reacción de Sakuno. _

_Su rostro mostro sorpresa, como es que sabía sobre Ryoma es que acaso...- Como sabes de…- entonces a eso se refería Loki-kun al decirle sobre como investigaba a las personas, una descarga le recorrió la espalda.-… él.- _

_Ciel sonrió- es que acaso crees que no hago nada- se cruzo de brazos- investigo a todo amigo de Lizzy, por eso tiene un grupo de amigos reducidos,- miro el rostro de terror de la Castaña, ahora tocaba apretar un poco su cuello, debía saber hasta dónde podía soportar- así que te investigue a ti y a esa persona- espero la reacción de ella, noto como se ponía pálida, otro poco más, tomaba su mochila que se encontraba a un lado de él, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, aquello que le debía dar a ella para destrozarla, lo encontraba en un folder de color negro, lo saco con calma se lo mostro a la castaña para acto seguido entregándoselo, tardo un poco en tomarlo- Ábrelo- fue una orden que acotó de inmediato. _

_Las manos le temblaban, no era posible que hubiera evidencia, que se encontraría en ese folder, el miedo e incertidumbre la consumían, al sacar la primera hoja se dio cuenta que era una fotografía, sus ojos se agrandaron, levanto la vista, noto la seriedad en el rostro de Ciel._

_-Como podrás ver, tu **novio-**recalco lo último- parece que te cambio por otra persona, que poco se ve que te quiere, a la siguiente Ryuzaki debes de tener en cuenta que no todos los hombres les gusta hacer todo lo que las mujeres digan- la sorna se marcaba en lo que había dicho, se mostraba regocijante, deseaba verla dar grandes patadas para poder respirar, el cuello de ella estaba a punto de romperse, eso creía él, esperaba que se levantara y le lanzara las cosas en la cara, le gritara que no era cierto, todo lo que le mostraba en ese folder era una mentira, para mostrarle después otro folder con más imágenes dejándola completamente ahogada ante su presencia. _

_Sakuno miro las demás fotografías, la última la dejo sin aliento, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, algo se quebraba, se sentía sin fuerzas para poder decir algo, es cuando sus ojos se inundaron de ese líquido salino, bajo la mirada, no debía llorar enfrente de él, Lizzy se lo había dicho tantas veces que ahora no sabía qué hacer. _

_Ciel espero hasta notar su mirada abajo, los pequeños tembleques de su cuerpo, sonrió para sí mismo, por fin verla pararse y gritarle se había acercado- Sakuno espero que hayas aprendido la…- sus ojos se abrieron, no era posible que eso pudiera suceder después de lo que le había hecho, la castaña le sonreía, las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, para caer deliberadamente de su mentón. _

_-Gracias Ciel-kun- su tono de voz empezaba a notarse quebrada- e…es b…bueno saber que y…yo n…no era lo que buscaba Ryoma-kun- dolía mucho, al decir esas palabras, le dolía, pero por algún motivo se sentía agradecida con él, su mente se quedó en blanco y se llevo su mano a su rostro, intentando dejar de llorar, se limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas- l…lo s…siento Ciel-kun- las palabras se quebraban, ya no había forma de detener su llanto- G…gomene-pequeños hipares dejaron a Ciel Helado. _

_-no debes llorar por tu novio Sakuno- intentó solucionar lo que había causado, la castaña negaba, con una sonrisa que se empezaba a deformar para convertirse en una línea levemente curveada hacía abajo. _

_-R…yoma-Kun no es mi N….novio- seguía intentando secarse las lagrimas-P…por eso te agradezco que me lo dijeras- más lagrimas cayeron, por fin se tapaba el rostro con sus manos dejando los pequeños hipares y las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. _

_Ciel se le quedó mirando, algo en su interior le dio mucha calma, como si el saber que ella no era nada de ese chico le hiciera sentir feliz, se levantaba de su lugar para sentarse al lado de la joven Ryuzaki, la abrazó- Lo siento mucho- fue lo único que salió de sus labios- _

_Sintió el abrazo de ella aferrándose a él, es cuando recordó lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, cerró los ojos, regresando a ese momento. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Ciel no dejaba de mirarla, se sentía relajado ante su presencia por eso debía odiarla, pero no era posible, su calidez para con él era algo que no podía describir, ella por su parte le sonrió con dulzura dejándolo más desarmado. _

_-Deja de hacerlo- le grito exasperado,- no quiero que me sonrías de esa forma, odio a las personas que me miran con compasión- los reproches y exaltación se esfumaron al sentir los cálidos brazos de ella- Suéltame- pero fue en vano. _

_-No te miro con compasión Ciel- le abrazaba con dulzura, una calidez que él no había sentido nunca en su vida- te miro como a una persona que quiere tener amigos, y cariño-_

_En ese momento dejo de forzar, para dejarse abrazar, cerró los ojos y es cuando lo vio, una tenue luz que estaba encima suyo, con desespero alzo su mano sujetando en ese instante una pequeña tela plateada, esta le jalaba para después sentir un calor acogedor, abrazó aquello, en ese instante supo que esa personas le daba un cariño más allá de la amistad, era lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo y que se fue arrebatado de manera brusca, amor maternal. _

_Hinata Sintió los brazos del peliazul, sonrió por fin el caparazón de él se quebraba dejando pasar un poco de cariño- Mamá- escucho perfectamente salir de Ciel, ella siguió abrazándolo, ahora entendía la soledad que albergaba ese pequeño, ella se encargaría de que él fuera una persona normal. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Después de un buen rato y ante las miradas de varias personas que veían la escena confundiéndola como algo de parejas, la castaña se separaba del peliazul sonriéndole por la pena causada- G…omene Ciel-kun, es que…- detenía su hablar al ver a Ciel con la mirada en algunas personas. _

_-Que no se vuelva a repetir Ryu… Sakuno- se separaba de ella, en ese instante sintió su cuerpo replicar ante el acto, se levantaba aun con su cuerpo protestando por la separación, sentándose en donde minutos atrás estaba. _

_Sakuno le siguió con la mirada, estaba un tanto confundida, no entendía el comportamiento de Ciel en ese instante como si se cerrara ante ella- _

_Por su parte del peliazul sentía un cosquilleo muy fuerte, y eso le agradaba mucho, cerró los ojos, debía tranquilizarse, su venganza para con ella fallaba enfrente de sus ojos, el último recurso que le quedaba era lastimarla aún cuando esté le había abrazado minutos atrás.- Ahora entiende esto Sakuno- se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba fijamente, noto la sorpresa en todo el rostro de ella- no creas que por haberte abrazado signifique que seré bueno contigo- noto a la castaña asentir- es más hare tu vida imposible así que métetelo en la cabeza, tú no eres nada, es por eso que él no te quiere.- se levanto del lugar saliendo del establecimiento dejando a Sakuno con la mirada puesta en donde minutos antes estaba sentado, aquello había sido lo peor que había escuchado de él, no le entendía, minutos atrás le apoyo abrazandola, y ahora solo le decía que no era nada, una punzada golpeo su corazón, instintivamente se llevó ambas manos al pecho e intentó respirar, más no lo logro. _

O0o0o0o0o

Miro por la ventana, se encontraba nublado amenazando con llover, ese día también había llovido, empapándose por completo, llegar a casa y como si se tratase de un zombi subir las escalares solo para encerrase en cuarto y llorar toda la tarde.

-no le entiendo- dijo así misma, no le entendía, dulce y bueno al principio después un ser que despreciaba a toda persona. Suspiro con cansancio, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada, camino al baño debía despejarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mirar por la ventana y ver que las nubes amenazaban con lluvia, le recordaban lo que había hecho con ella, suspiro con molestia, se sentí mal, aunque lo quisiera negar todo era culpa de Sakuno.

0o0o0o0o0

_Al verse fuera de la vista de Sakuno pego carrera, no deseaba verla, su cuerpo se volvía extraño, y ahora al saber que ese tipo no era nada, una gran felicidad lo embargaba, pero eso no era lo que él quería, la lluvia lo atrapo, tomando un taxi y llegando a casa solo para encerrarse en su habitación e intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. _

O0o0o0o0o0

Levanto la cabeza del escritorio y miro a Lizzy quien hablaba cual perico, -Si lo que digas Lizzy- sin ánimos respondió a la pregunta que Lizzy le había dicho, él por su parte solo deseaba dejar de sentirse así.

0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0

Por fin después de acabar con monstruos y que Imaginación volviera de vacaciones solo para volverse a ir, tengo este capítulo, sí que me tarde un buen, pero bueno, nos leemos en la próxima

Jazma Fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno este es otro capitulo nuevo de Ryosaku. Espero y lo disfruten.

Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

CielSaku Ryosaku

Comenzamosssss

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía son querer se me van.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 5: Confusión

La mirada de él volvía a colarse entre los libros que había en la biblioteca, el estarla mirando después de ese día se le hizo tan normal como en otras ocasiones, pero ahora era con más recelo, no podía soportar verle con otros alumnos aparte de Loki, Ritsuka y de vez en cuando Sasuke, como había sucedido todo ese sentimiento que embriagaba cada parte de su ser (no lo sabía), en muchas ocasiones eso lo volvía loco, o histérico, desvió la mirada al notarse observado por ella.

Maldijo sus pensamientos como las otras veces en la que ella le descubría mirándole, suspiro mosqueado, al volver su vista a donde ella se encontraba, observo como uno de sus compañeros se hallaban platicando con la castaña, la sangre hirvió entre sus venas logrando que algo se quebrara (de seguro su autocontrol) , se levanto de su lugar causando que las miradas de sus compañeros se posaran en él, una mirada asesina logro volver a todos a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, miro por última vez a la joven castaña, solo para salir de la biblioteca.

Desde ese amargo día en el que Ciel le causo un tanto confundirla y herirla, ahora no dejaba de sentir esa mirada de color zafiro, demasiado penetrante para su gusto, muchas de las cuales lograba descubrir, logrando sentirse muy incómoda, y su corazón latir con fuerza, giro un tanto su cuerpo logrando encontrar esa mirada entre los libros que según él había tomado para leer.

Esos ojos color zafiro miraban a otro lado, ella miro un poco más, esperando a que la volviera a ver, algo en esa extraña relación de amigos-no amigos, comenzaba a atraer a la castaña, como si con todas sus fuerzas deseara que él tuviera el coraje suficiente para levantarse y sentarse a su lado, más no sucedió, todo lo contrario, uno de sus compañeros se acerco a ella para hablar sobre algo de la materia y ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

El sonido estridente de una silla ser arrastrada en el suelo, hizo girar su cabeza a donde había provenido ese ruido, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al mirar a Ciel con sus ojos color zafiro puesta en el compañero de clases que se había acercado a su persona, nadie dijo nada, solo regresaron a sus quehaceres al notar la mirada asesina del peliazul, le siguió con la mirada hasta perderse en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Eso la dejo un tanto triste, se llevó sus manos entre su pecho intentando apaciguar ese dolor que su corazón ocasionaba, que era lo que sentía, no lo comprendía, hasta cierto punto aquello la confundía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un peliverde caminaba con total desinterés rumbo a la siguiente clase, las ganas de estar ahí no eran muchas, aún así asistía con el propósito de que ella apareciera y le pudiera decir lo que sentía, al entrar en el salón se dio cuenta que unos de los novatos de tenis se encontraban en sus lugar, con la mirada puesta en ellos dio media vuelta.

-sempai- gritaron al notarle irse del lugar- Espere tenemos que decirle algo.- corrieron a donde él se encontraba.

-que me van a decir que no quieren que les de ese jugo, se equi…- lo callaron en ese instante.

-no, es la Profesora sumiré, quiere hablar con usted- alego uno de sus pupilos.

Los ojos de príncipe se abrieron un tanto y sin siquiera esperar a que dijeran otra cosa salía del salón de clases.

-Espero que sepa, que es por teléfono- articulo uno de ellos, los otros le miraron con horror, el hecho de saber que su capitán supiera eso seguro los torturaría de mil formas.

-SEMPAI ESPERE- gritaron al mismo tiempo saliendo al mismo tiempo y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

EL caminar un tanto apresurado causo un poco de sorpresa en los novatos, no lo bastante como para que sospecharan del motivo, ellos deseaban que él no les matara con el entrenamiento que de seguro se le ocurriría en cada instante, en algunas ocasiones era un tanto sádico.

Ryoma abrió la puerta del salón en donde de seguro estaría la profesora, solo encontró a la secretaria del director.

-ahh, joven Ryoma- articulo la joven secretaria- línea 3- se levantaba dejándolo solo.

Los novatos llegaron un tanto cansados al mirar al joven príncipe en una sola posición, comenzaron a sudar completamente aterrados.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que cogió el auricular, oprimió el botón con el numero tres y espero la voz de la profesora.

-Ryoma, sabes que cobran muy caro una llamada internacional, no se por que te tardaste en tomar el teléfono- le regaño, a él solo le dio igual- necesito que me mandes los resultados de la semana pasada, ya que no puedo mandarte nuevos entrenamientos para los novatos- el peliverde solo escuchaba pero sus pensamientos lo mantenían lejos.

Los novatos se dieron cuenta de eso, sin decir nada solo siguieron escuchando lo que lograba salir del auricular, cosa que no era mucho.

Al terminar colgó, se quedó otros minutos de pie con la mirada en el teléfono, la primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue lanzarlo y gritar con furia, pero eso no era de él, se giro, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos, comenzó a caminar sin siquiera mirar a los novatos- Hoy no hay entrenamiento.- articulo con total calma.

Los demás le miraron con sorpresa acaso era una broma, pero al notar la indiferencia al decir esas palabras suspiraron aliviados.

Ryoma por su parte se encontraba en un enredo, desde que su padre le había enseñado tenis, el tenía en mente que le ganaría y luego a los demás que fueran más fuertes que él, pero, aquella castaña lo había hecho salirse de sus propios objetivo, detuvo sus pasos, acaso solo era por querer verla todos los días, mostrando su apoyo, de vez en cuando con ese uniforme que su amiga Tomoka había confeccionado, sus ojos se volvieron vacios, es que ese sentimiento llamado amor, era erróneo, pensó un poco más, solo había tenido esos sueños que los agobiaban una pequeña temporada y en cuanto se lo había contado a Momo desaparecieron como por arte de magia, ahora esas noches eran pacificas y llenas de calma.- me he equivocado?- se pregunto con desinterés.

Las ganas de entrar a la clase se esfumaron, miro el cielo, algunas cuantas nubes se mostraban en esos momentos, volviendo a caminar se dirigió al único lugar que le apetecía estar y que en más de una ocasión la joven Ryuzaki lo había ido a buscar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakuno se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, las ganas de hablar con alguien no era mucha, solo deseaba tener en orden todos sus pensamientos, cosa que le era imposible.

-Sakuno- la voz de cierto castaño le hizo girarse, su correr era un tanto torpe, se notaba que había corrido más de lo que esperaba, espero paciente a que él llegara a donde ella se encontraba- G…gracias- articulo un tanto agitado, colocando sus manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aire que ahora necesitaba con tanto deseo.

-Loki-kun, que sucede?- pregunto curiosa y un tanto nerviosa – es por el refuerzo de historia?-

Él asintió con un poco más de aire en los pulmones- L…logre c…conseguirnos un profesor de historia….- termino por decir de un golpe- pero creo que…- no terminaba de hablar cuando unos pasos les hizo detener la plática, Sakuno se giro, notando esos ojos zafiro sobre su persona causándole calosfríos. Loki le miro con molestia, es que no podía esperar a que el hablara con ella para poder saber su respuesta, al parecer no.

-Apenas le iba a decir- hablo tajante y con la mirada puesta sobre su persona- o es que no puedes esperar?- se cruzo de manos esperando una respuesta.

La mirada del joven Ciel le crispó los nervios, odiaba esa sonrisa así que solo se giro con mala cara- no creo que lo quieras como tu maestro- arrastro las palabras con desdén.

Ciel le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al castaño, pero como en otras ocasiones no surtió efecto- te tardaste mucho por eso tuve que venir personalmente para saber la respuesta- le corto, de nuevo poso su mirada en la castaña, quien de inmediato estaba sonrojada, logrando sacarle otra sonrisa burlona.

Sakuno no sabía que decir, negar la ayuda de Ciel y la buena intención de Loki le hicieron sentirse en deuda con ambas partes, con un tanto de valor levanto la mirada,-Esta bien- bajo enseguida la cabeza al notar esos ojos Zafiro, como le causaban incomodidad- pondré todo mi empeño para poder aprender todo lo que me enseñe Ciel-kun- apretó los puños esperando a que él dejara de verla.

Ciel sonrió con diversión, dejo caer los brazos a los costados, dio media vuelta – entonces le diré a Loki en donde vernos- con esto último caminaba rumbo a la cafetería.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la espalda de su compañero, Loki con desdén y Sakuno con la vergüenza de hablar con él.

Loki estaba molesto, (y como no estarlo cuando Ciel lo había mandando a buscarla y él de idiota siguió esa orden, corrió por todo el instituto, y Ciel en unos minutos se les aparecía por arte de magia) acaso estaba pintado, o solo había buscado un motivo, y eso empezaba a causarle incomodidad, giro su cabeza un poco, mirando a su compañera quien se le notaba nerviosa.

-no te merece Ryuzaki- articulo el Castaño.- solo sabe hacer sufrir a la demás personas, de alguna forma u otra te lastimara,- dejo caer sus manos a los costados- es mejor que mantengas la distancia-

La seriedad en cómo había dicho eso, incluyendo su rostro sin expresión alguna le causo un pequeño dolor en el pecho, ella lo sabía, bajo la mirada con tristeza- que debo hacer- le pregunto al castaño- si….- miro el suelo-… yo- no termino la oración, la mano de su amigo tomaba su muñeca y la jalaba rumbo al salón en donde se reunían todos.

Al llegar al lugar cerró la puerta y la atranco con una silla, la encamino a una de las bancas, con la mirada le pidió que se sentara, cosa que acoto de inmediato.

-Sakuno- articulo el castaño mirándola a los ojos- no se que le sucede en estos días a Ciel, últimamente ah estado insoportable, - se cruzó de brazos, miro a la ventana su rostro inexpresivo causo algo de incomodidad en ala ojicafe.

-Es por eso que no me gusto la forma en la que se te quedo mirando, me es molesto que gente como él tomen a las personas como objetos, es repulsivo.- su mirada seguía inmutable, Sakuno bajo la mirada enseguida, no conocía mucho a Ciel, su forma de ser era algo irritante en ocasiones, logrando sacarla de quicio a veces, algo que Ryoma no hacía con ella, él aunque hablara con ella la trataba como humano, para luego hacerse el desentendido con ella.

Bajo la mirada, jugando con sus dedos, intentado mantenerse calmada, pero ante los dicho por su amigo, ahora sus pensamientos era un caos- yo… no… se,- trago saliva- que hacer Loki-kun, algo dentro de mi me dice que….- cerró los parpados, volviéndolos a abrir- yo….-

Fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon la puerta que era golpeada, junto con algunas voces conocidas.

-creo que hasta aquí llego la conversación,- declaro Loki quien se encaminaba a la puerta- pero…- detenía su andar, ya con la mano en la chapa de la puerta, con la otra quitando la silla- no te dejes influenciar por esos sentimientos que solo te trae confusión.- con esto último, quitaba la silla y abría la puerta para recibir a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

La castaña se quedó pensando en lo último, e inconscientemente se llevaba su mano a la altura de su pecho, es que acaso era confusión, respiro profundo, dejando salir el aire despacio, debía tener su mente como sus sentimientos en orden antes de que algo lograra salirse de su control, con eso ultimo se levanto y fingiendo una sonrisa se acerco a sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otra parte un peliazul caminaba con desinterés, el hecho de ir a ver a la castaña y no esperar a Loki, le causaba molestias, él no era así, siempre tenía todo meticulosamente calculado, detuvo su andar, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Lizzy y su sequito de amigos detrás de ella, suspiro con calma, por más que lo negara y le causara una catastrófica confusión ( más cuando debía mover sus "piezas de ajedrez" al saber que de por medio estaba Sakuno no hacía nada) , en algo estaba muy claro, esa castaña le había hecho algo- tal vez brujería- susurro por lo bajo, volviendo a caminar, su mente comenzó a maquilar un plan para poder desenmascarar a la castaña y así saber por ese malestar que le sucedía cada vez que estaban juntos.

Y por un instante pensó en ese amigo que tenía en Londres y que de vez en cuando le manada mensajes- Arthur Kirkland, espero que tengas razón- con esto último se dirigió a la cafetería para pode comprar algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde había llenado de matices anaranjadas y rojas en el cielo, llego a casa cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada, subió las escaleras con lentitud, entro a la habitación, se dejo caer en la cama, estaba hecha polvo y más cuando se había quedado pensando en lo que Loki le había hablado, ahora no sabía qué hacer ni pensar, ese malestar en el estomago no era como las "mariposas" que sentía cada vez que Ryoma se presentaba o se acercaba a ella, era totalmente diferente.

Se giro quedando la espalda en el cobertor, mirando al techo siguió pensando, deseaba encontrar una solución pronto, su mirada siguió hasta que algo la hizo mirar a su mochila, su celular estaba vibrando, así que un tanto aletargada se levanto tomo el celular y se quedo pasmada-

Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con rapidez, y sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo debido, ante la sorpresa, -no era posible- se dijo a sí misma, no debía contestar, por mucho que lo deseara no lo debía hacer, poco fueron esas palabras en su mente, al reaccionar, se dio cuenta que el aparato se encontraba en su oído- B….bueno.- cerró los ojos, regresando a ese día en el que había conseguido el teléfono de Ryoma.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_FLASH BACK _

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en el establecimiento del padre de Kawamura, todos estaban contentos porque el nuevo capitán Ryoma Echizen, cada uno de ellos se sentía orgullosos de él, y aunque el Ochibi no tuviera una buena cara, debía admitir que eso le gustaba en demasía, enseñar a nuevos novatos a ser buenos en el deporte que tanto le gustaba le llenaba de orgullo y un tanto de superioridad. _

_-Por el Ochibi- grito Eiji con una sonrisa gatuna, y en su mano un vaso lleno de jugo de frutas. _

_Los demás imitaron al pelirrojo, las chicas también imitaron a Eiji y sonrieron con diversión. La fiesta se había vuelto amena con uno que otro chiste que lograba sacar las risas de todos lo que estaban presentes. _

_-Dime Ryoma que harás en tu reinado?- pregunto un curioso Eiji, la única respuesta fue una sonrisa de medio lado, logrando causar un poco de incomodidad a cada uno de ellos. _

_- no vayas a ser muy duro Ryoma- declaro el capitán quien tomaba de su vaso- sabes que son novatos y necesitan apoyo- dejaba el vaso en la barra y miraba a los demás. _

_Ryoma solo asintió sin siquiera ponerle atención al ex capitán, mejor estaba su mirada en cierta castaña quien hablaba animadamente con su amiga quien sonreía, se levantaba del lugar en donde estaba, se encamino al baño. _

_Sakuno miro por el rabillo del ojo a su príncipe, retirarse al baño, su mirada lograba ser leída por cada uno de los titulares que deseaban con fervor que esa pareja estuviera junta, suspiro con desgana, sacando su celular miro la hora, pronto tendría que irse a casa y hacer la tarea, dejo el celular en la mesita y se retiro al baño._

_Ryoma salió, miro un aura un tanto oscura, por parte de los titulares quienes miraban con cierta diversión un aparato dejado en una mesita, el peliverde se les quedo mirando un poco más hasta que Momo tomaba el celular como rosa, y como si se tratase de algo maquiavélico, comenzó a anotar algo. _

_-yo que tu Momo-senpai, no tomaría las cosas que no son tuyas- articulo Ryoma sentándose de nuevo en su silla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la castaña no se encontraba en el establecimiento. _

_Los demás sonrieron cómplices por lo que harían, Momo marco al número que había anotado, rápidamente el celular de Ryoma comenzó a sonar y sin mucho apuro saco su aparato para ver de quien se trataba, un mensaje al abrir el buzón se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la castaña, este se giro y miro con desdén a Momo. _

_Sakuno salió minutos después y miro a los titulares observar un aura obscura,- que sucedió?- pregunto una confundida ojicafé. _

_Los demás sonrieron de nueva cuenta, Momo se acerco a la castaña, pasando su mano por el hombro de esta- no nada Sakuno-chan, ya ves cosas que pasan cuando uno se está ausente.- sonrió divertido. Ella le miro sin entender, y con la confusión en su mirada se dirigió a su lugar, para tomar su celular y salir del establecimiento no sin antes despedirse. _

_Al llegar a casa y subir a su habitación, un mensaje era lo que se mostraba en la pantalla, al abrir su buzón, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver aquella nota_

"_mada mada dane , ryuzaki, no vuelvas a dejar tu celular a la vista de todos" _

_Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, una pequeña sonrisa se mostro, ese había sido uno de los mejores días. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoma aun se encontraba en la azotea, miraba sus celular sin mucho ánimo cuando algo llamo su atención, miro con calma el número y es cuando se dio cuenta de ese número, su corazón dio un vuelco y sin pensarlo dos veces apretaba el botón de llamar, se llevó el aparato a su oído y espero a que contestaran.

Estaba demasiado ansioso, sus manos sudaban y por mucho que lo pensara el solo escuchar la voz de ella lo harían sentir calmado.

-bueno- fue lo que hizo que un calor inundara todo su cuerpo, y como si ella estuviese enfrente de él, sonrió de manera arrogante.

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Ryuzaki- Esa voz la hizo sobresaltarse de donde estaba, sus labios temblaron con terror y su corazón comenzó a latir aún más frenetico, llevó su mano al pecho esperando que con eso se calamara un poco.- Ryuzaki- de nuevo esa voz que nublaba sus pensamientos haciéndola divagar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín, no podría hablar y eso le daba pánico, no deseaba que se cortara la comunicación, no, no, no. –ryuzaki- de nuevo su apellido en voz de él.

-R…Ryo….Ryoma-kun- al fin salía ese nombre de su garganta, estaba demasiado nerviosa, entumida en su sitio, - yo…. yo….-.

-Mada nada dane- fue aquella que la regreso a la realidad, no dijo nada y cerro la boca esperando escucharlo hablar, no quería que colgara, deseaba poder estar en casa y verlo decir su apellido. – has faltado a clases y no hay ido a las practicas- esa frialdad con la que la trataba no las noto ella.

-g…go…gomene, Ryoma-kun, yo…. yo… solo…no…- no deseaba decirle, era tan duro esto que solo dejo que las lagrimas, sin darse cuenta, bajaban por su mejilla y caían al su falda.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Una disculpa muy grande. No pude subir en un buen rato por varias cosas que sucedieron el año pasado, de algo estoy segura este año subiré más seguido y escribiré un poquito más. _

_Agradezco a las que se lo llevan a favoritos, siguen el fic o comentan, (reverencio) muchas gracias. _

_Bono extra_

_(No tiene nada que ver con el fic) es una compensación por no haber subido en tanto tiempo. _

_REGALO_

_Sakuno no sabía cómo entregarlo, pero de algo estaba segura, en algún momento debía dárselo, con determinación se levanto de su asiento, salió del aula, una cosa estaba en mente de ella y eso era su príncipe. _

_En los pasillos un joven de cabellos verdes se encontraba mirando por la ventana, el día era perfecto para poder entrenar al aire libre. _

_-Ryoma-kun- la voz suave lo hizo girarse para posar sus ojos en ella, noto lo nerviosa que se había puesto, y con eso sonrió con arrogancia. –Feliz cumpleaños atrasado- mostraba el regalo y se lo daba de golpe, para salir corriendo._

_Ryoma se le quedo mirando con sorpresa, miro en pequeño presente y sonrió divertido,- espero que en tu cumpleaños no salgas corriendo Ryuzaki- y con esto guardo el presente en su bolsillo para regresar al aula. Con un pensamiento en mente, darle un buen regalo para Sakuno. _

_O0o0o0o0_

_Este es un pequeño One-shot por lo de Ryoma así que _

_Nos leemos luego. _

_Jazma fuera. _


End file.
